Sin alas, sin salida
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Es un día tranquilo, solo para disfrutarse. Si vas a ese callejón tal vez ya no sea lo mismo. Aphrodi solo deseaba disfrutar de su paseo. Capitulo 10! Aviso importante!
1. En un bello dia

**Abril: Hola les traigo una historia de cómo un perfecto día puede acabar con todo…**

Es un bellísimo día. La brisa llega del lejano oeste y luego la del este. La luz del norte, y la del sur. En las calles paseaba la gente, hablaban, reían se divierten. Y un joven de largos cabellos rubios, alzaba su rostro al cielo, permitiendo que el sol lo acariciara junto al viento, al mismo tiempo el chico caminaba con sus ojos cerrados suavemente. Si un bellísimo día.

-Ah- Suspiro Aphrodi abriendo los ojos y poniendo su cabeza de la manera que debía ir. Como muchas otras veces tomaba una caminata, solo para disfrutar del día -¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Pregunto al ver a un pequeño perrito con una patita coja, un pequeño perrito café con manchas, del mismo color pero mas fuertes – ¿Te lastimaste amiguito?- Le pregunto con las manos en los bolsillos.

El animal dio un ladrididito y corrió al callejón que estaba a su lado.

-¿A dónde vas eh?- Pregunto internándose al callejón oscuro, alcanzo a ver como el perrito doblaba la esquina de otro callejón. Continúo su camino andando un poco rápido. Y otra esquina, una vuelta, todo derecho. Aphrodi había cambiado muchas veces de dirección y comenzó a subir el nivel de su velocidad al grado que comenzó a correr, giro nuevamente a la derecha y… callejón sin salida –Hm- soltó un quejido, "¿Dónde te habrás metido?" se pregunto al no encontrar al perrito. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?, es un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué…?- Quiso preguntar al tiempo de se giraba para dar media vuelta, había escuchado un ruido, pero no completo su pregunta. Algo lo golpeo fuertemente en el cráneo… perdió la el conocimiento.

-¿Qué…?- Pregunto recuperando la conciencia -¿Dónde estoy?- Todo estaba en oscuridad, como boca de lobo. Toco el suelo, era diferente. Cerró su mano, era césped. Se toco la cabeza, tenia un pequeño chipote en ella.

Una luz sobre el se encendió, levanto su brazo para cubrirse de la potente luz y aunque así era solo lo iluminaba a el. No lo veía, pero sintió que estaba en un lugar espacioso.

Otra luz se encendió no muy lejos. Había una figura que también iluminaba, no era nada más y nada menos que Kageyama.

Aphrodi se levanto. Como obviaba a ese hombre, después de las mentiras que le dijo, todo lo que el hizo que hiciera -¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto serio.

-Aphrodi, hace mucho que no te veía- Le dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa, con su suave voz, sin responderle la pregunta –Supongo que te ha ido bien, ¿O no?- Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

-Ve al grano-Frunció el seño fríamente. Sabía que el solo estaba jugando con su mente.

-Recuerdo cuando jugabas para mi- Sonrió. Aphrodi tenso los músculos al recordar lo que le había sido, –Creías que eras un dios ja ja- Rió entre dientes –Patético

-Déjate de palabras- Gruño el joven, enojado.

-Pero…- Izo una pausa –No olvidemos que eras fuerte.

-Lo sigo siendo y no necesito de ti o tu agua- Lo enfrento decidido.

-De todos modos –Cambio su expresión a una totalmente seria -Los Zeus y tu eran unos perdedores, no servían para nada- Dijo esto ultimo articulando la palabra. Incluso pudo ver como un poco de saliva salía de su boca.

Aphrodi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ya casi no podía soportarlo. Por lo general, el podía soportar toda clase de cosas, pero esto no se lo perdonaría. Por que no solo lo insultaba a el, sino a su equipo, a su familia. De repente vio un balón a no menos de un metro. Kageyama sonrió maliciosamente sin que el joven lo notara.

-ALAS CELESTIALES- Grito el chico, acercándose con rapidez al balón, soltando toda su furia. De su espalda comenzaron a surgir seis plumas blancas que se transformaron velozmente en alas preparo su pie para soltar toda su ira contra el alto hombre y justo antes de que pudiera patearlo… dos pares de mano tomaron dos de sus seis alas. Lo jalaron y tiraron al suelo con fuerza.

-CRAC- Se escucho como trono una de sus alas inferiores al caer.

-Aaaa- Se quejo el rubio ahogadamente. Se retorció un poco en el suelo, pero trato de pararse. No lo logro. Pudo ver como uno de los que sujetaban sus alas portaba algo en la mano, en ese momento sus ojos rojo carmín se abrieron por completo, reflejaron miedo. Angustia. Lo obligaron a arrodillarse.

Kageyama se acerco lentamente al joven que estaba de rodillas, paralizado por los sujetos tras el –Sabes aborrezco a los desertores, la gente los suele llama traidores –Aphrodi lo miro con desprecio- No creerías que iba a dejar las cosas así como así después de su partido contra Raimon- Torció una sonrisa malévola –Tu y tu equipo pagaran por ello- Aphrodi dejo caer su cabeza, la dejo, suspendida en el aire, mirando al suelo. Sintió que algo que no se podía ver golpeo su corazón, un horrible sentimiento. Temió por su familia –Descuida tu pagaras por todos ellos –Con rapidez lo miro nuevamente. ¿A que se refería?

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- Pregunto, con miedo ahogado en su voz.

-Solo te diré que… dolerá mucho.

-Espera ¿Qué van a hacer?- Se zarandeo con brusquedad, pero no lograba soltarse, ni ponerse de pie.

-Quédate quieto-Dijo Kageyama.

-Espera, deténganse- Pidió. Uno de sus captores levanto su mano y se acerco a el –Alto- Pidió nuevamente. Pero… ¿Quién lo iba a escuchar? Sintió como el cortante y frió metal traspaso su piel -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escucho por cada callejón, cada esquina, cada parque. Los árboles se estremecieron, el viento se acelero. Ese grito de dolor penetro en el alma de las cosas, eh incluso los que no lo oyeron sintieron un escalofrió en sus venas.

¿Cómo podía ocurrir todo esto…? En un bello día.

**Abril: Espero les haya gustado, se que se oye horriblemente triste pero padre.**

**Adivinen que le izo Kageyama. O descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo.**

**Chao.**


	2. Aphrodi, ese no eres tu

**Abril: Bueno para las buenas gentes que me dejaron reviws**** (Eli 23 y un cometario que por error personal quedo eliminado junto con la historia original) y las buenas gentes que no y para los que apenas vienen a leer, les traigo el segundo capitulo.**

**Ellos se preguntan ¿Qué tan bueno es preocuparte por tus seres queridos? ¿Por qué nos desanima a todos que no sean como son? Por que son el complemento de nuestra existencia. No podemos subsistir con normalidad sin ellos.**

A la mañana siguiente Aphrodi caminaba lentamente en su vereda a la escuela. Tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba como en otro mundo. Dejaba que sus brazos le colgaran al sujetar las agarraderas de su mochila. Finalmente llego a la escuela, pasaba por los campos y no le prestaba atención a los muchos jóvenes que corrían y se hacían bromas, era como si la vida andará y el se quedara en el mismo lugar, más atrás que el presente.

-¡Terumi!- Le grito un chico de cabellos rojos, tenia cara de pillo. De uno de esos que no se cansa de hacer bromas. Para la sorpresa de este chico, Aphrodi no le volteo a ver. Y no era por que no le prestara atención, solamente no lo había escuchado.

Sus amigos apretaron el paso para poder alcanzarlo y en poco ya estaban a su lado.

Ellos eran Nagumo Haruya, aleas Burn y Suzuno Fuusuke, aleas Gazel.

-Aphrodi espera- Dijo con su fría voz. Nuevamente el chico no lo escucho –Aphrodi- Insistió un poco más fuerte.

-¿A?- Reacciono –O… Nagumo, Suzuno. Perdonen no los había visto –Se disculpo apagado.

-Ni lo menciones nos pasa a todos…- Lo apoyo Nagumo sonriente.

"Bueno… al menos no a Aphrodi" Pensó el otro chico. Lo encontró fuera de su manera de ser, se pregunto que andaría mal.

-¿Oye… estas bien?- Pregunto al tiempo que seguían caminando ya cerca de el establecimiento.

-¿Qué?, a si…- Dijo al ser sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Tan apagado, como una pintura sin color. Su amigo de ojos azul hielo, no le creyó. Pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

Las clases comenzaron. Y todo siguió igual, claro nada fuera de lo usual había pasado. Pero el comportamiento de su compañero comenzó a ponerlo a pensar. No presto atención en ningún periodo, se quedaba mirando a la ventana, no mostraba mucho interés en lo que sucediera. Y lo mas extraño… nunca sonrió.

Llego el receso y fueron a la cafetería por algo de comer. Los tres jóvenes, que a menudo se la pasaban juntos, caminaron por platillos de su preferencia. Terminaron de escoger y se sentaron en una mesa de entre tanto tumulto. Los huérfanos de un lado y el rubio del contrario.

-Ya te dije que no juegues con tu comida- Le regaño Suzuno.

-Que ¿Acaso eres mi madre?- Le peleo. Casi no existía ningún día en el que ellos dos no pelearan. Por lo general, Aphrodi, que era el único capaz de controlarlos, les pedía amablemente que se tranquilizaran. O se limitaba a sonreír ante la estupida contienda. Pero hoy no, solo se quedo observando a su comida, después de unos segundos la alejo.

-¿Qué, no vas a comer?- Pregunto Suzuno.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo mirándolo y tratando de sonreír levemente.

-Oye, ¿Te gustaría venir al orfanato?, hoy hago mi platillo especial- Le dijo guiñando su ojo y apuntándole con la cuchara que traía.

-Claro- Dijo en voz baja, tratando de sonreír… no surtió mucho efecto.

Pasaron el resto de las clases y todo continuo igual. Pero finalmente concluyo la escuela. Caminaban por las calles que estaban en pleno atardecer. Ese día no habían tenido práctica.

-Y así es como se reprueba- Concluyo Nagumo su larga explicación de lo que había echo para sacar tan baja calificación en matemáticas. Caminaba junto al alto rubio – ¿Tu que piensas, eh?- Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Aaaaa!- Soltó un grito involuntario, tensando los músculos y retorciendo los hombros hacia atrás.

-Burn, te dije que no le pegaras tan fuerte a la gente- Lo regaño Suzuno, dandole una palmada en el hombro.

-P pero no le pegue tan fuerte- Se defendió nervioso.

-¿Aphrodi…?- Pregunto el chico con su voz fría.

-No importa, sigamos- Dijo con su voz ahogada en dolor, volvió a caminar para evitar que los otros hicieran preguntas. Ellos solo lo miraron confundidos.

Después de un rato de caminar en silencio llegaron al orfanato. Y como era costumbre Ryuuji y Hiroto no estaban, por lo general se la pasaban en sus habitaciones de Rimon, para a la mañana siguiente practicar con el equipo.

Ahora se hallaban sentados en la barra de la cocina, el rubio y el de cabello plateado, mientras que el tercer chico se paraba del otro lado con muchos ingredientes en posición. Suzuno jugaba con un vaso de agua, lo bamboleaba de un lado a otro con aburrimiento.

-Bienvenidos están a punto de probar el platillo especial de su servidor- Alzo las cejas pícaro –Nagumo Haruya.

-Muero de la impaciencia- Dijo sarcástico Suzuno. Aphrodi no mejoraba mucho la situación pues se hallaba igual de callado como lo que había estado en el transcurso del día.

El goleador de fuego estaba algo decepcionado ya que por lo general el ex-integrante de Zeus era quien le daba ánimos para seguir con el show. Aun así continuo. Saco un filoso cuchillo para partir los ingredientes, pero algo extraño sucedió. Al instante en que Aphrodi lo vio se tenso por completo, todos sus músculos se contrajeron y paralizaron.

Involuntariamente comenzó a respirar con pesadez y unas cuantas gotas se sudor resbalaron por la frente y espalda. Trato de disimularlo. Pero era difícil.

-¿Aphrodi?- Pregunto Suzuno, al percibir el rápido cambio de su compañero. Pero este estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle atención. En su mente solo cruzaban flashes de luz en la cabeza.

_-Quédate quieto__-_

_-No espera-_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-¿_Aphrodi estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Lo lamento chicos te tengo que irme- Se paro rápidamente y sin mirarlos, dio lagos pasos y salio por la puerta del frente. A donde solo lo esperaba la fría noche.

-Gazel ¿Qué le esta ocurriendo a Aphrodi?- Pregunto Nagumo desconcertado al igual que su amigo.

-La verdad… no lo se- Y ambos se mantuvieron observando la puerta.

-Gazel creo… creo que ya me voy a acostar- Dijo quitándose su gorro de chef y el mandil blanco. Algo apagado dejo a su amigo, solo en la cocina.

-Aphrodi… mas te vale que esto solo sea algo pasajero- Se dijo a si mismo haciendo una pausa –Por que, la verdad… me estas comenzando a preocupar- Se levanto de su silla dejo su vaso en la barra. Comino hasta el swich. Y todo quedo completamente oscuro.

**Abril: Si creen que esto se esta poniendo algo emo esperen a leer lo que sigue. No se preocupen el final esta bello. Al menos eso creo.**

**P.D: Perdonen la mala ****ortografía.**


	3. ¿Qué es lo que te han echo?

**Abril: Lamento que tuvieran que esperar. Que puedo decir. Exámenes. Tengo que mantener mi lindo promedio de 9.1**

El día siguiente prosiguió igual que el de ayer, nadie podía comprender por qué Aphrodi estaba de aquel modo. Tal vez eran problemas familiares o sólo un poco de depresión. Pero no lo consideraron lo suficientemente importante como para tomar parte de ello… por ahora.

–Corran más rápido –gritó el entrenador. La escuela había concluido y era hora de la práctica. El chico de largos cabellos rubios corría y corría, pateaba el balón, lo pasaba y recibía. No pasó mucho desde que el entrenamiento inició, pero él ya se veía agotado. Como si hubiera practicado todo el día

–Esfuérzate más Terumi –él subió la velocidad.

–¡Haí te va! –gritó Nagumo al darle un pase. Lo recibió y corrió a la portería… justo antes de tirar tropezó, cayó al suelo y rodó con un trancazo en la espalda.

Se estremeció a escondidas. Se limpió la tierra del rostro. Al pararse escuchó que lo llamaban. Fue a donde el entrenador y se detuvo frente a el.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Terumi? Tu rendimiento ha sido muy bajo el día de hoy –y así era. Por lo general nunca hubieras notado su cansancio, debido a que su resistencia superaba cualquier otra.

–Lo lamento. No sucederá otra vez –se disculpó con la cabeza gacha. Se iba a retirar pero el entrenador lo detuvo.

–No… no entrenarás más el día de hoy.

– ¿Qué? –eso lo cacho desprevenido.

–Lo que escuchaste.

–Puedo seguir entrenador, vamos permítame… –el mayor lo silenció con la mano.

Aphrodi bajo la cabeza con decepción.

–Terumi, tu eres un chico que no se cansa con facilidad y si lo haces es por una buena razón, ve a casa y toma un descanso. Lo necesitas. Vamos, a casa–. ordenó.

Lentamente, y sin mirar a nadie caminó a los vestidores. Suzuno y Nagumo se miraron mutuamente. Esto era serio ¿Qué le sucedía a Aphrodi?

–Vamos, chicos–. apuró el entrenador y sin más remedio siguieron entrenando.

Ya en los vestidores guardó sus cosas en la mochila y sintió algo en la espalda. Dejó de empacar para poder comprobar lo que era. Se tocó levemente. Estaba húmeda, al mirar su mano contemplo un vivo carmín, más intenso que el de sus ojos. Cerró su puño, con rapidez hizo lo mismo con la mochila y salió velozmente para no tener que cruzar palabras con nadie.

Después de unas horas, en las que el joven había tomado un largo baño, salió finalmente. Se secó el largo cabello con la toalla, se puso unos pantalones y al girar la cabeza encontró algo… era él mismo reflejado en el espejo. Dejó la toalla a un lado sobre el tocador, posó ambas manos sobre esté y se miró fijamente. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, solo observando sus ojos.

–Camina más rápido, Burn–. apresuró Suzuno.

–Ya cállate, niña.

Vagaron por unas calles por las cuales acabaron en una casa con un muro de plantas. La de Aphrodi. Al pasar éste muro se podía ver una casa cubierta de hierbas. Las ventanas tenían un arco al estilo romano, al igual que el portal, que aparte, tenía columnas con el mismo estilo. En esta casa sólo vivía él y su hermana, Perséfone, ella sólo era una año menor. Se había ido a cuidar a una tía por lo que su hermano se quedó solo.

Los chicos entraron a la casa que curiosamente estaba abierta.

–Aphrodi –llamó el albino – ¿Estás aquí? –pero nadie contestó –Búscalo allá– ordenó señalando un pasillo.

–Claro, amo –respondió sarcástico su acompañante, al momento que obedecía, enojado como de costumbre.

Cómo no buscarlo, estaban preocupados por su inusual estado.

Suzuno caminó por otro pasillo. Había muchas habitaciones. Todas estaban a oscuras. Había una a no más de 3 metros, que estaba entre abierta, de ella salía una luz.

–¿Aphrodi? –preguntó. Nadie contestó. Tomó la perilla y abrió un poco. Asomó su cabeza y allí estaba él – ¿Aphrodi? –preguntó asustado. Y todo ocurrió en 2 segundos, en los que, Suzuno pudo contemplar, algo que jamás hubiera deseado contemplar.

Eran seis enormes cortadas, que abarcaban la mayor parte de la espalda. De la que anteriormente hubieran surgido seis blancas alas. Pero no más. Las incisiones estaban cosidas brutalmente con un gordo hilo, éste estaba mal colocado. No tenía puntos fijos. Como la cosedura de un niño al que le acababan de mostrar lo que una aguja era.

En éstas grotescas cortadas se podía contemplar unos tonos negros como piedra que había en ciertas zonas. Había carne a la vista y bruscos moretones, de un intenso morado sobre toda la espalda. Aphrodi fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al notar la presencia del otro, sus ojos se abrieron en totalidad. Con un rápido movimiento se giro para hacerle frente. Accidentalmente tiró una botella de cristal con la mano. Apretó sus puños y se mantuvo estático.

Todo en 2 segundos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? –preguntó atónito, ya dentro del baño.

–¡Nada de tu incumbencia! –le dijo bruscamente.

–¿Aphrodi, que es lo que te sucedió? –le preguntó nuevamente enojado.

–¿Qué es lo pasa? –entró corriendo Nagumo al escuchar el estallido del cristal. Se paralizó al divisar en el espejo las incisiones. No tenía palabras.

–¡Fuera de mi casa! –gritó enfurecido.

–¡Contrólate, Terumi! –le contraatacó Suzuno.

Con un rápido movimiento, el desalado trató de escapar por la ventana, pero fue interceptado por el albino. Trató nuevamente por la izquierda, pero el dolor debilitaba sus reflejos.

–¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –insistió nuevamente. –Nagumo, sujétalo –le indicó a su compañero que, nervioso pero firme obedeció.

Instantáneamente ambos lo tomaron. Suzuno agarró su mano y la torció por detrás, apoyando su mano fuertemente contra el hombro. Paralizándolo en su totalidad. Nagumo sostuvo la otra con fuerza. Aphrodi luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder soltarse… pero… nuevamente no pudo hacerlo. Finalmente todos estaban quietos. El rubio paró de luchar. Los otros dos mantuvieron sus posiciones. Hubo silencio. El paralizado respiraba con dificultad debido a la posición en la que se hallaba, la espalda completamente horizontal con presión sobre el hombro.

Por fin pudieron contemplar detenidamente la espaldea de su amigo. Ambos no podían creer lo que veían. Simplemente lo negaban y deseaban que fuera un mal sueño.

Suzuno se dió cuenta de la pesada respiración del chico y el dolor por el que lo estaban haciendo pasar.

–Nagumo –el llamado volteó –. Suéltalo –dijo haciendo una señal con la cabeza. Y lentamente lo soltaron. Aphrodi pudo ponerse derecho, se tambaleó un poco. Golpeó levemente contra la pared, caminó hacia el lado contrario y encorvándose, colocó sus codos en el tocador.

Se comenzó a escucharse un gemido que se transformó en un sufrido llorar. Los otros dos seguían mirándolo, incrédulos ante la situación. Y con algo de dificultad Suzuno dijo:

–Po, ponte una camisa, tenemos que hablar –el joven siguió llorando en silencio, pero se limpió la cara con el brazo. Débilmente tomó una camisa parecida a su toga, y trató de ponérsela. Aunque veían que el chico batallaba para ponérsela, no supieron cómo ofrecer su ayuda. Después de unos eternos momentos terminó. Algunas lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Unas de dolor físico, otras por lo que sentía. Como si se hubieran llevado parte de su alma.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se tropezó, Nagumo que estaba a su lado pudo sostenerlo antes de que cayera. Con mucho cuidado de no tocar las heridas, lo apoyó sobre él y caminaron hacia la sala con lentitud.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual, el pelirrojo sentó a Aphrodi en uno de los sillones y preparó té. Suzuno se colocó en otro, nadie dijo nada. Cuando él estuvo listo, y todos en posición, el pobre chico que parecía no tener vida, habló.

–Todo sucedió el domingo, era un bello día…

**Abril****: ¿Picados? JA en sus caras espero me perdonen pero este es el final de le capitulo. No se cejen los que creen que son muy cortos.**

**En el próximo capitulo Aphrodi nos cuenta con MUCHO detalle lo que le sucedió.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Así sucedió

**Abril****: Advierto que este puede ser el peor capitulo de todos, sufridamente claro.**

**Lamento la demora pero aquí esta y agradezco a badgirlanime por corregir mi nada agraciada ortografía. A todos los santitos que me pusieron reviws: Eli 23, ****Fubuki-kazesenko, MimiJBF, Fubuki-kun, Akita Daichu, Konatita, Elise River, los que no tienen cuenta y a los que les gusto pero que no me pusieron nada. Disfruten.**

**P.D. Enserio este cap da nauseas. **

Letra normal- Presente

_Letra cursiva- Flashback_

-…yo estaba caminando por una calle- Dijo Aphrodi mirando el té que tenia en las manos, estaba tan decaído. Pero… como no estarlo, había perdido algo que tardo en conseguir. Que le costo esfuerzo, practica y el apoyo de su amada "Familia". Pero ahora, ya no estaba eso por lo que había trabajado. Acaso no existía un dicho que decía "Lo que fácil viene fácil se va". Al parecer lo que difícil viene también –Entonces vi a este…- Dijo una especie de desprecio- Perro, que tenía una pata coja. Yo no se por que pero, cuando empezó a correr quise seguirlo, para averiguar a donde se dirigía. Corrí por unos cuantos callejones y cuando llegue al final de ellos el animal… ya no estaba- Dijo abriendo sus ojos completamente, pero regresando a su decaída posición- Me gire dado que escuche un ruido, no pude completarlo, alguien me había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza- Entonces agachando la cabeza, se removió unos cabellos con su mano derecha y les mostró una fea cortada en su cráneo. Gazel y Burn se estremecieron nuevamente.

-Cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro, en unos segundos me di cuenta de que me hallaba en una cancha de fútbol, el suelo era de césped- Y así fue relatando detalladamente su historia. Como había visto a Kageyama, como lo aprisionaron esos dos hombres –Pude ver como uno de los hombres tena un… cuchillo en la mano, le dije a Kageyama "¿Qué pretendes hacer?"

_-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- Preguntó__, con miedo ahogado en su voz._

_-Solo te diré que… dolerá mucho._

_-Espera ¿Qué van a hacer?- Se zarandeo con brusquedad, pero no lograba soltarse, ni ponerse de pie. El alto hombre le dio una señal a uno de sus subordinados con la cabeza. Rápidamente Aphrodi intento soltarse con desesperación. El portador del arma se acomodó –¡Suéltenme!- Acercó el cuchillo y antes de rozar su piel… _

_-Alto- Ordeno Kageyama con la mano. _

-Pensé por un segundo que solo quería asustarme a muerte- Dijo Aphrodi mirando a su té. Sus amigos estaban completamente tensados por como su compañero relataba con detalle la historia –Pero me equivoque…

-_Primero las plumas_

-Ordeno kageyama… tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos, era una mirada- Dijo como si no comprendiera el acto- De satisfacción ante mi temor. Así que el sujeto del cuchillo cambio de posición y lo puso sobre una de mis alas… y… comenzó a sacarlas una por una, jalándolas con fuerza. Sentía como a cada vez que repetía la acción como se estiraba mi piel, al parecer le era muy difícil sacarlas. Yo grite y le suplique que pararan…

_-¡Por fav__or deténganse!- Suplico Aphrodi tratando de resistirle dolor, pero eso no duro mucho._

_-Señor- Llamó__ un sujeto. _

_-¿Qué?- Contestó con rudeza._

_-Están muy aferradas apenas si puedo moverlas._

_-Hm, entonces hazlo con la mano- Obedeciendo comenzó a jalar fuertemente un montón de plumas,__ éstas no se querían despegar, jaló tan fuerte que casi sentía como su piel se iba con ellas. Unas lágrimas le resbalaron por sus ojos cerrados hasta que por fin…_

_-¡AAAA!- Grito el chico. Y así continuaron sacando todas y cada una. _

_Al pasar un rato Aphrodi casi no sentía el dolor, solo unos bruscos estirones. Se miro la ropa, tenia sangre. Desvió su mirada peno encontró algo aun peor…_

_-_Vi todo este montón de… cosas blancas en el suelo, casi no podía ver que era de tanto llorar pero… al tocarlo supe lo que era…

_Aphrodi co__gio un montón de plumas en su mano, las apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, y lloro, lloro nuevamente porque para él, eso era parte de su alma._

_Sentía tantas cosas:__ Punzadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, un terrible dolor de cabeza, le ardía y picaba la piel y sobre todo senita…soledad. Soledad porque no había nadie que lo apoyara. Él siempre le había dicho a su hermana "Créeme Persfone, aunque nos hallemos solos, sin alguien a nuestro alrededor, debemos recordar que nuestros amigos siempre estarán hay para apoyarnos, hay a nuestro lado. Yo estaré allí"_

_Ahora se daba cuenta de la gran mentira que le había dicho. _

_Finalmente terminaron de desplumar al adolorido joven. Aphrodi se dio cuenta de lo que seguiría, como sus captores creían que ya no se resistiría se paró con rapidez y corrió._

_-¡Ah!- Tropezó, sintió que alguien puso una suela de zapato en su espalda, alzo la vista y contemplo con desprecio a Kageyama. Sonreía maliciosamente como siempre. _

_-Quédate quieto-Dijo._

_-Espera, no- Pidió. Nuevamente los hombres se le abalanzaron encima – ¡Alto!- Pidió otra vez, pero… ¿Quién lo iba a escuchar? Sintió como el cortante y frió metal traspaso su piel -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

-En ese momento sentí como si alguien me hubiera enterrado una daga en el corazón. Como se los explico no puedo, la única manera de que comprendieran seria pasando por eso- Suzuno y Nagumo se tensaron, el segundo tuvo una fea sensación que le recorrió la espalda y lleno sus huesos. El primero sintió que tenía algo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar. Imaginar algo como eso era una especie de manera para sentirlo un poco. Una sensación dolorosa – ¿Saben que es divertido…?- Sonrió apagadamente –Las alas de las aves tienen huesos que están conectados con la espalda y si lo piensan, cortarle las alas a un ave es como cortarle un hueso, ¿O no?- definitivamente se estaba perdiendo, casi no les dirigía la palabra, era como si hablara consigo mismo. Querían rogarle que parara de hablar pero no podían mover sus bocas y aunque pudieran, ningún sonido saldría de ellas –Cuando acabaron el trabajo, uno de los hombres saco una aguja y cosió mis heridas. Lo hacia irregularmente como si de esa forma me doliera mas- Pauso- Finalmente termino, yo estaba medio inconciente, aun así con fuerzas para caminar claro.

_Los subordinados de Kageyama lo cargaron a medias sujetándole los brazos, arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de salida. Lo lanzaron fuera y Aphrodi rodó un par de veces hasta quedar boca abajo._

_-La próxima vez lo pensaras antes de traicionarme- Kageyama se paro frente a él –Y si no te molesta pasa el mensaje a tus perdedores amiguitos –Se comenzó a retirar e hizo una señal a sus subordinados. Uno se acerco rápidamente y le lanzo una patada en el vientre –Eres un patético capitán, ¿lo sabías?- Y los tres maleantes abandonaron la fría escena._

_Solo quedo Aphrodi; un joven demacrado y adolorido que se retorcía de dolor, y una __resplandeciente luna llena que iluminaba tenuemente Inazuma. Difícilmente se levanto y tropezándose con cada cosa en el suelo camino lentamente a su casa. Daba gracias a los dioses que su hermana no estuviera en casa. Se tambaleaba débilmente con apenas fuerzas para caminar. La noche era oscura y las calles estaban desiertas, no había viento alguno. Después de bastante tiempo llegó a su casa._

_En el baño contemplaba horrorizado su espalda y agitadamente trataba de quitarle la sangre que __salía. Ponía agua en su mano y tallaba con rapidez y fuerza, una y otra vez, lo repetía y repetía estaba asustado. Paró…estaba completamente trastornado, tenía pequeños temblores involuntarios que no eran causados por frió. _

_Paso toda la noche arreglando las cosas, al meterse a la cama ya eran las cuatro y_

_media, no pudo dormir. Tenía miedo, miedo de todo, estaba vulnerable…_

_Al momento de sonar el despertador se levanto, sin importar sus condiciones y se alisto para ir a la escuela. Planeaba que nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se enterara._

-En fin eso fue lo que paso- Terminó su relato, suspiró, dejo sobre la mesa la taza de té a la cual no la había dado ni un sorbo – ¿Sabían que a las aves no les pueden volver a crecer las alas?

-No Aphrodi, no lo sabía- Respondió Nagumo tragando saliva, por algún motivo su corazón tenía un extraño dolor. Lentamente el joven de largo cabello rubio se recostó totalmente en el sillón.

-Es interesante pensar como las cosas que amas pueden desaparecer rápidamente- Cerró los ojos y instantáneamente cayó dormido.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo- Dijo Nagumo preocupado a lo que su amigo asintió -¿Ó si?- Pregunto inesperadamente.

-¡No claro que no!- Le reprendió Suzuno –Nos quedaremos con él

-Chicos- Llamo Aphrodi en sueños –Por favor no le digan a nadie, ni a Perséfone, o Zeus. En especial Perséfone.

-Descuida, no lo haremos- Dijo Suzuno. Él y su pelirrojo compañero lo miraron tristemente.

La noche transcurrió tranquila todos dormían, nadie se entero de lo sucedido, y nuevamente no había viento, solo un profundo silencio…

**Abril:**** Lo se horrible y sádico pero en los próximos ya no va a ser tanto lo prometo. Espero les halla gustado solo faltan 2 capítulos!**

**Tengo un aviso especial. A los que les gustaria que les escriba un fic de Inazuma, en mi Profile tengo un pequeño reto se acaba el 10 de mayo. Chao.**

**P.D. Lean la historia de ¡Hermano! eh visto un ángel.**


	5. Cuidando de ti  Parte uno

**Abril: ¡Hola! Ya se que es lo que piensan "¿Cómo tiene la decencia de saludarnos después del tiempo que se tardo?" Bueno, capítulos son capítulos. Agradezco a mis pacientes lectores. Y les tengo una sorpresita en el comentario de abajo, de la cual no creo que se alegren.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! Y denle las gracias a Alone Darko, probablemente no hubiera subido sin los comentaros que tuvimos. La persistencia es muy buena. Por lo general.**

Suzuno comenzó a despertar, miró su reloj y eran las 6:47, frotó sus ojos y descubrió que Aphrodi no estaba dormido en el sillón como ayer. Recordó que habían decidido dormir en su casa, cada quien en los otros sofás junto a el por si las moscas. Seguía sucios y portando las ropas de ayer.

-¿Aphrodi?- Preguntó tallándose nuevamente los ojos.

-¿Qué, que sucede?- Despertó exaltado de un sueño Nagumo. Y ambos observaron como su compañero aparecía por un pasillo, alistado y preparado con el uniforme de la escuela y su mochila. Se le veía pálido y debilucho. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Oye- Dijo bruscamente Suzano. Se paro rápidamente y se puso frente al rubio -¿Qué crees que setas haciendo?- Preguntó enfadado.

-Voy a la escuela- Dijo levemente y apagado.

-¡Ir a la escuela! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Sabes la condición en la qué estas?

-Estoy bien- Dijo inexpresivamente tratando de pasarlo, pero el chico lo bloqueó.

-¡¿Estas bromeando? Por favor mírate, apenas si puedes caminar- Estaba totalmente fuera de control, su pequeña bomba interior le había estallado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –Aphrodi estas demacrado, ni siquiera tu lo puedes negar ¡Mírate!

-Estoy bien- Replicó algo molesto pero débil.

-¿Bien? ¡¿Bien? Dime si a esto le llamas estar bien- Dijo decidido y le apretó el hombro con fuerza. A cualquier persona solo le hubiera parecido como un apretón. Solo que este no era el caso… Al momento el desalado soltó un alarido de dolor y se tiró al suelo involuntariamente, sus rodillas perdieron la poca resistencia que tenían. Se quedó en el suelo sujetando su hombro derecho y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas. Suzuno sintió un dolor en el corazón, no quería hacerle eso pero era la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón -Y a esto le llamas estar bien- Hubo un corto silencio en el cual; Nagumo le miraba sorprendido y el otro a Aphrodi –Ahora vete a cambiar, necesitamos limpiarte tus heridas- Dijo seriamente.

-Yo ya las limpie…

-Pero no fue suficiente- Tomó valor antes de soltar lo que tenía preparado, no le hubiera importado de no ser por que era uno de sus mejores amigos –No creo que un pobre chico asustado, al que acaban de lastimar pudiera encargarse de un asunto tan grave, estando tan temeroso y confundido- Sin dirigirle la mirada se agarro del sillón que estaba a su izquierda y con un doloroso esfuerzo se incorporo a medias. Le miro fijamente a la cara, estaba enojado, pero antes de que algo sucediera sonó el teléfono. Todos lo miraron, pero nadie contestó.

-Piii, Hola- Se escucharon dos voces en la contestadota una femenina y otra masculina –Por el momento no estamos en casa – Dijo la femenina –Pero nos encantaría Dijo la masculina –Si te tomaras la molestia de dejarnos un mensaje- Dijo Perséfone –Esperamos contactarte- Terminaron ambos.

-Hola Aphrodi- Se escucho una alegre voz –Soy Hera, bueno perdón por llamar tan temprano pero te conozco y se que a estas horas tu ya estas listo para la escuela. Supongo que llamé muy tarde- Se lamentó el integrante de Zeus –Bueno solo quería decirte que… no se… tal vez si tienes tiempo podrías venir a la secundaria con los chicos. Claro si no tienes nada que hacer, es que… hace mucho que no nos juntamos y la verdad… es que te extrañamos. Sabemos que estas ocupado con Fire Dragons, así que es solo si tienes tiempo- Hiso una pausa -Escuche que perfeccionaste las alas celestiales…- Éste pequeño comentario, tensó toda la habitación – ¡No puedo esperar a verlas! Estoy seguro de que serán fascinantes y también la hable a Perséfone ayer- Éste otro comentario puso aun peor el lugar -¡Le emociono la idea de reunirnos todos! Ésta muy ansiosa- Repentinamente se escucho otra voz.

-Hola Aphrodi- Se escucho grave.

-No Poseidon… estoy hablando con la contestadora- Aclaró tranquilamente.

-¿La contestadota? Que haces hablando con ella, no creo que te vaya a responder- Se escucho un quejido de parte de Hera.

-¡¿Qué crees que estoy tan estúpido como para no saber eso?

-Hola Aprodi- Llegó otra voz.

-¡¿No lo entienden? Apolo ESTOY-HABLANDO-CON-LA-CONTESTADORA- Se escuchó histérico.

-Hera no seas tacaño pásanos a Aphrodi- Llego **otra **voz.

-¡Athena!... Les ordeno que se me quiten de encima- Se escuchaban muchos movimientos del otro lado, junto con nuevas voces –Bueno en fin espero que tengas tiempo, nos vemos ¡Demeter, regresa esa espada en este instante a la sala de trofeos!

Todo esto hubiera sido muy hilarante en otros momentos. Pero lo único que el mensaje logro hacer fue darle un gran vació a Aphrodi. Miró nostálgico el teléfono. Era cierto desde que estaba en Fire Dragons no había tenido tiempo para su familia. Rendido ante la situación, obedeció la orden de Suzano. Se fue sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y desapareció por el pasillo por el que había entrado.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esta situación?- Pregunto Nagumo después de unos segundos.

-No lo se…- Replicó tristemente su compañero que se sentía mal por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Que curioso, cuando me levante creí que todo lo que había pasado…, no había sido mas que un mal sueño. Soñé que todo estaba bien, estábamos practicando… ojalá fuera cierto.

En el otro pasillo Aphrodi logro escuchar esto último. Es curioso como cuando estas en un sueño las cosas más ilógicas del mundo, se sienten como las más normales. Y aun que sepas que no podría pasar. Todo es siempre tan real. Comprendió lo que Nagumo decía al recordar esa misma mañana…

_-¡__Aaaa!- Gritó de golpe Aphrodi. Rápidamente tocó su espalda en busca de las punzantes cicatrices. Nada. Estaba acostado en el sedoso césped. El sol brillaba sobre él y no había más que kilómetros y kilómetros de pasto –Solo fue un sueño- Se dijo ya que tan solo hace unos minutos creía que dos sujetos le cortaban la alas. Se sintió aliviado y una profunda paz le recorrió su ser. Suspiró feliz de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Sintió el fresco aire acariciar su piel. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos y disfrutó su tranquilo reposo. Después de unos segundos se sentó y contempló su alrededor. Como dije anteriormente no había nada… sólo un campo de césped infinito y un cielo totalmente despejado. De un momento a otro, en medio de todo ese pasto, Aphrodi divisó una banca de metal como las que hay en los parquse. Sobre ella se sentaba una chica de larguísimos cabellos rubios. Ella estaba de espaldas por lo cual no podía ver su rostro. Pero no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber quien era. Esa inconfundible cabellera era exactamente igual a la de él, solo que esta tenía una pequeña cebolla echa en una media cola… esa bella chica, era su hermana. Hace ya un tiempo que ansiaba verle el rostro. Aphrodi se levantó del suave suelo y le llamó con alegría –Perséfone- Pero ella parecía no haberle escuchado. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a insistir nuevamente pero la chica se paró en un brusco movimiento. ¿Por qué haría eso? Se cuestionaba el joven extrañado. Pudo observar como fuertemente empujaba a alguien que hasta el momento no había visto ya que estaba frente a ella. Parecía que su hermana estaba enojada con esa persona. No tardo en darse cuenta que aquella persona con la que su hermana estaba enojada… era el mismo -¿Qué?- Se preguntó confundido y algo asustado. Su otro yo no traía camiseta, tenia algo que se le hacia curiosamente familiar en la espalda, bajaba la cabeza con vergüenza y desdicha. Perséfone le dio la espalda y se fue furiosa -¿Espera?- Pidió Aphrodi pero ella no le escuchó. Miro a su otro yo que aún tenía la cabeza gacha, pero lentamente la levantó y una maliciosa sonrisa se le dibujo. _

_-Descuida… t__e ahorre la molestia de contarle… ya lo sabe- Dijo el otro ser._

_-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?- Pregunto espantado._

_-No creo que te vaya a dirigir la palabra de nuevo, no deberías esconderle cosas a tu único familiar- Río con maldad- creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a tu espalda- Aphrodi se miró con rapidez._

_-Oh no- Dijo horrorizado su toga del instituto comenzó a rasgarse sola, permitiendo una leve vista de la espalda, unas marcas rojas comenzaron a surgir de su piel, sintió como si se la rasparan poco a poco. Estas marcas empezaron a abrirse y de ellas comenzó a brotar sangre._

_-Hmhmhm- Rió su otro yo –De esta ya no te salvas- Y sus heridas también comenzaron a sangrar. El verdadero chico estaba aterrado trataba de parar la sangre pero era inútil, esta solo se le escurría por los dedos. El pasto comenzó a teñirse de rojo y después el cielo hasta que todo se volvió del mismo color y no había ni cielo ni césped, solo rojo.__ El otro Aphrodi sujetó su estomago tuvo un dolor repentinamente fuerte, pero se reía de ello. ¿Por qué se ríe? Comenzó a retorcerse. Su cabello empezó a caerse y se torno café oscuro y por si solo se sujeto en una cola de lado. Comenzó a cambiar, se le deformo la cara y comenzó a aumentar de estatura drásticamente. Un humo negro le dibujo unos zapatos y su traje azul oscuro, su piel se obscureció hasta que ya no era más Aphrodi… si no Kageyama._

_El despreciable hombre carcajeaba sin control, se reía del pobre chico que no podía parar la hemorragia de su cuerpo. Estaba asustado, tenia miedo, tal y como la primera vez._

_-Basta- Trato de gritar pero la palabra solo se escucho como un eco transparente. Se miro la mano, tenía una mancha negra... de repente la mancha __comenzó a crecer. Aphrodi trato de limpiarla y levantó la cabeza en busca de su enemigo. Él ya no estaba allí… miro su mano nuevamente y la mancha crecía, le invadió toda la mano y le subía por el codo y el brazo. Sintió como la negrura se le metió en la garganta y no le dejaba respirar, era como estar bajo el agua._

_Despertó sorprendido, pero no __hizo un ruido, como si jamás hubiera soñado._

Aphrodi se quitaba el uniforme algo adolorido, tanto que le había costado ponérselo. Todos esos escalofríos, esas punzadas de dolor. Suspiró apagado y se miró de reojo al espejo. Se detestaba, observarse sin camisa con esa cara de muerto le provocaba nauseas, "Despreciable" pensó.

Cuando Suzuno y Nagumo fueron a limpiarle las heridas, todo transcurrió con un ambiente tenso. Nadie decía nada; Suzuno se la pasaba dando pequeños respingos cada ves que al limpiar a su amigo, este se estremecía de dolor, no quería hacerle daño pero lo que hacia era necesario. Nagumo se la pasaba observando con un incontrolable nerviosismo en su cara, estaba asustado, llego a cierto punto en que le resulto imposible seguir viendo de las nauseas que tenía y se retiró al otro baño para poder despejar su mente. Y Aphrodi… Aphrodi pasaba el rato en silencio, dentro de si mismo una guerra sin nombre se libraba. Todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban y revolvían. Dolor, frustración, ira, tristeza, miedo, su hermana, Zeus, sus amigos, Kageyama.

-Agg- Se quejó el rubio al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, le estaba dando una migraña de tanto pensar, era demasiado para él.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Suzuno.

-Si no es nada- Dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Aphrodi…" Pensó su compañero. Al pasar una hora termino finalmente de limpiar su espalda, limpio cada detalle, raspón, costra. Y puso pomada en cada moretón. Para concluir vendo toda la espalda para que no se infectara o se abriera accidentalmente.

-Bueno… dejare que te vistas- Dijo saliendo del cuarto, dejando al apagado rubio sentado en la silla donde le curo. El albino miro su reloj…

-8:05… Supongo que es hora de desayunar- Caminó por los pasillos de la alargada casa y llego a la sala – ¿Nagumo?- Preguntó, hace un rato que no le veía. Lo buscó con la vista y vio que en uno de los tres sillones, se sentaba silenciosamente –Nagumo- Volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué qué?- Reacciono asustado, suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de quien era el que lo llamaba –Sólo eres tú.

-Pues claro, ¿Quién mas?- Preguntó frió como de costumbre.

-Bueno…- Dudo silenciosamente. "¿Bueno?" ¿A que demonios se debía esa respuesta? ¿Por que no le gritaba como de costumbre? ¿Por qué no le decía… tarado o idiota? Estar en aquel lugar los estaba cambiando y no sólo a ellos.

-No importa. Ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó el delantero de fuego con extrañes.

-Sí, tenemos que discutir que es lo que haremos. Por favor, no podemos llegar a la segundaria después de unos días y decir "Hay disculpen es que acuchillaron a nuestro amigo y nos quedamos a cuidarlo" Sin contar a Sun garden. **Tenemos** que tener un plan- Dijo con determinación eso último.

-Sí tienes razón- Contestó. Y así pasaron la siguiente hora pensando en todas las posibilidades y soluciones, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

-Déjame ver si entendí… el día de hoy ambos nos quedaremos con Aphrodi y arreglaremos las cosas dentro de esta casa. Mañana, yo cuidare a Aphrodi, tu irás a la escuela para que la gente no sospeche, inventaras algunas excusas e irás a Sun garden, dormirás allí y al día siguiente traigas lo necesario para los dos. Pasado mañana, yo iré a la escuela para que no sospechen, tú cuidaras a Aphrodi y pasado pasado mañana… será sábado y ambos nos quedaremos con él- Silencio unos segundos -¡A sí, el día que yo vaya a la escuela hablaré con el entrenador de el equipo. ¿Me faltó algo?- Preguntó.

-Sinceramente no creí que pudieras memorizar todo eso. No, no te falto nada- Sonrió Suzuno de lado.

-Me párese una buena idea, solo nos falta un detalle-

-¿A sí?- Pregunto confundido -¿Cuál?

-Una bella chica de largos cabellos rubios llamada Perséfone. Que casualmente llegará en dos días- Suzano se estremeció. Maldición lo había olvidado por completo.

-Tienes razón lo olvidé. Aphrodi no nos perdonará si le decimos. Y no creo que se buena idea que se entere- Paró en seco -Espera un momento, ¿Dónde esta Aphrodi?- Súbitamente ambos se miraron espantados. Se levantaron de la sala y corrieron al baño. Hace una hora que no lo veían, quien sabe que le pudo haber pasado ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan descuidados? Nagumo azotó la puerta y una encorvada figura que se sentaba en una silla de metal reaccionó.

-¿Ya acabaste?- Ambos jóvenes lo miraron tristemente. Se había quedado allí todo el tiempo, estaba ido y no había escuchado cuando Suzano le dijo que había acabado.

-Aphrodi… termine hace más de una hora…- Respondió tristemente.

-A… perdón, no me di cuente- Dijo el joven que aun no traía camisa.

-Ven… vamos a desayunar- Respondió el ex-capitán de polvo de diamante.

-Mhm- Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿No te vas a poner camisa?- Pregunto Nagumo.

-A sí, tienes razón- Respondió dándose cuenta de que no la traía, miro a su alrededor y cerca de la tina había una camiseta banca. Nuevamente estaba batallando en ponérsela. Finalmente el chico mas irritante de toda la academia Alien, se armó de valor y se dispuso a ir a ayudarle… incluso aunque él no quisiera. Tomó los extremos de la camiseta en la parte inferior y con cuidado, la metió por la cabeza de Aphrodi y luego los brazos. Finalmente, con un gesto de dolor de su amigo, la estiró hacia abajo. La camiseta era muy larga le cubría casi toda la cadera. El rubio miro a Nagumo con vergüenza de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo daba un leve gracias con la mirada.

Todos se encaminaron a la cocina, se sentaron en la mesa cuadrada y el joven pelirrojo comenzó a hacer un guisado. (Perdón, no se que demonios desayunan los japoneses… o coreanos) Cuando termino puso un plato frente a cada quien y comenzaron a comer silenciosamente. Bueno… al menos dos de ellos. Aphrodi miraba su comida tristemente. Después de unos 5 minutos, cerró los ojos rendido y alejó el plato de él.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo adolorido del estomago, quería vomitar, casi podía sentir los fluidos en su garganta.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Nagumo. Realmente no creía que fuera culpa de su comida, es decir, sólo se había negado a comerla dos veces y estas pasaron en la semana que estaba transcurriendo.

-Mhj- Asintió levemente. Los otros dos chicos terminaron de comer en silencio y después Suzuno se puso a lavar los platos mientras los otros dos seguían sentados en la mesa. El teléfono sonó, pero nuevamente nadie tomaría la llamada.

-Piii, Hola- Se escucharon dos voces en la contestadota una femenina y otra masculina –Por el momento no estamos en casa – Dijo la femenina –Pero nos encantaría Dijo la masculina –Si te tomaras la molestia de dejarnos un mensaje- Dijo Perséfone –Esperamos contactarte- Terminaron ambos.

-¡Hola Afuro!- ¿Afuro? Poca gente lo llamaba así, solo como tres personas. Aphrodi empalideció más aun de lo que ya estaba (Si es que es posible) no quería, le daba miedo escuchar esa voz. Lentamente giro su cabeza al teléfono. Quería responder, quería abalanzarse sobre el teléfono, quería abrazar fuertemente a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo era lo último que deseaba -¿Adivina qué?- Preguntó alegre -¡Ayer me hablaron los chicos! ¡¿No es fascinante? Quieren que nos juntemos a pasar un día con ellos. Me alegra tanto, por que la verdad… los extraño demasiado. ¿Te acuerdas…? Como me metían en las prácticas y no les importaba. Supongo que si, y más aun que con Fire Dragons no puedo jugar con ellos. Espero que consideres la propuesta de Hera, ya se que tienes mucho trabajo con el otro equipo. Solo que no estaría mal… ya sabes como decías… ir con nuestra familia… Hermano te extraño mucho, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de verte. Por cierto la tía te manda muchos saludos, pero se ha puesto peor de lo que esperaba, así que tender que quedarme más tiempo. Lo siento tardare como… unos…seis días más, en total llegare en nueve días. Regrésame la llamada cuando puedas, adiós Afuro- Dijo con su dulce voz. Nueve días más eso era justo lo que necesitaban, más tiempo. Nagumo sonrió triunfante eh iba a informarles a sus compañeros pero cayo súbitamente al observar el rostro de Aphrodi. Estaba perdido y perturbado.

-Aphrodi…- Le iba a tocar el hombro, pero se retracto cuando el joven se rompió (Figurativamente hablando) Recargo sus codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las manos. Se escucho un triste sollozo. Vaya, jamás habían visto llorar a el rubio esto era algo nuevo para los dos jóvenes, ya había sucedido dos veces en el día. No estaban informados sobre que hacer en estos caso, para ellos Aphrodi era una imagen de valor y fortaleza… pero ahora… que lo veían tan roto… no sabían que hacer -¿No quieres ir a descansar, se nota que no dormiste muy bien?- Pregunto Nagumo con amabilidad –Anda…

-Si, creo que lo voy a intentar- Se levantó y camino lentamente a su habitación.

-Bueno, creo que ahora es tiempo de que nosotros organicemos un par de cosas- Declaró Gazel.

-Sí, supongo…

Y así pasaron el día tomando nota de las cosas que harían falta. La casa de Aphrodi estaba muy surtida por lo que no fue mucho. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Burn, ordena algo de comer, levantaré a Aphrodi para que venga- Dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo. Éste estaba entre oscuro y anaranjado por el atardecer. Paso centenares de puertas y finalmente llego a una blanca. Tocó un par de veces.

-Pasa…- Se escuchó levemente.

-¿Te levanté?- Preguntó entrando. El lugar estaba algo opaco ya que las luces estaban apagadas.

-Ah, no, no lo hiciste- El joven se acurrucaba entre las sabanas mirando fijamente a la pared del frente. En la cual reposaban distintos tonos de anaranjado, que eran reflejados de un móvil que el joven tenia colgado junto a la ventana. Estaba hecho de distintos trozos de vidrio.

-¿Y cuanto llevas despierto?- Se acercó a su cama que estaba junto a la gran ventana.

-Pues… creo que no he podido.

-¿Qué? Llevas cerca de 5 horas aquí ¿Y no has podido dormir?- Aphrodi no respondió, pero desvió la mirada de manera en que Suzuno sabia que significaba –Ven. Vamos a comer. El chico se removió lentamente las sabanas y se paro, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo con un estrepitoso…

¡TRUMP!

-Aphrodi…- Se hinco junto a él y le tomó el brazo para ayudarle. El otro no dijo nada, pero mantenía una expresión débil.

La comida-cena transcurrió justamente igual que el desayuno. Solo que Nagumo hacia pequeños comentarios para buscar conversación. Nuevamente el ex-integrante de Zeus, no tocó su comida. Trataron de convencerlo pero fue inútil.

-Oigan, como que algo apesta ¿No?- Pregunto el ex-delantero de Prominens. A Suzuno le cayó el 20. No se habían bañado en más de dos días.

-¡Somos nosotros idiota!

- ¿A quien le llamas idiota., niña?- Se levantó de su silla.

-Más te vale que cierres esa bocota tuya- También se paró.

-O que me…- Paró en seco. Era la primera discusión que habían tenido en días. Se sentía tan calido ser como los mismos. La persona que acostumbraba a detenerlos. En silencio estaba.

-Bueno…- Dijo ya más tranquilo Suzuno –Supongo que podemos arreglarlo- Miró a Aphrodi –¿Te molestaría prestarnos algo de ropa? Sólo será esta noche ¿Podrías también alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes?- Preguntó con educación. El otro simplemente se paro de su asiento y comenzó a caminar al pasillo -¿Aphrodi?- Preguntó extrañado ante su acción.

-¿Qué acaso no querían una habitación y… ropa?- Preguntó girando la cabeza. Los otros dos en un momento de confusión lo siguieron. Después de que ambos tomaran un baño, Aphrodi les presto prendas, y que aun que no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, iban de acuerdo a sus elementos. A Nagumo le dio unos shorts parecidos a los de los basquetbolistas, que le quedaban sobre la rodilla y bastante flojos y una camiseta del color de su cabello con franjas amarillas en las mangas el cuello y dos grandes en el estomago. Por el contrario que a Suzuno le presto unos pants celestes y una camiseta blanca con un espiral negro de logotipo.

-Solo hay una habitación de huésped abierta. He olvidado donde guarda Perséfone las llaves de las otras… alguien… deberá dormir en su habitación- Dijo apagado. Los otros dos asintieron en silencio.

-Buenas noches Aphrodi- Se despidieron ambos cuando lo dejaron junto a su recamara.

Por experiencia, ellos ya sabían donde estaba el cuarto de Perséfone. Perón ninguno deseaba pasar la noche allí… ¿Qué pensaría su amigo? Y por azar Suzuno se quedo en el cuarto de huéspedes y Naguno en el de Perséfone.

-Hay dios…- Suspiro incómodamente al sentarse en el suave colchón, se metió bajo las sabanas y miro al techo –Wow…- Exclamó con sorpresa, era realmente bello, estaba decorado con un vasto cielo; lleno de nubes, ráfagas de viento, y una que otra pluma suelta. _"Las cosas han sido muy extrañas… en esta situación ¿Qué más podría pasar…?" _Pensó al caer lentamente dormido.

**Abril: Se que dije que faltaban solo dos capítulos. Pero no manchen estaba alargándose mucho para mi gusto****, esta es el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora. No les prometo nada, solo que serán no más de tres capítulos. LO JURO.**

**Nos vemos.**


	6. Cuidando de ti Parte dos

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Suzuno.

-Odio levantarme para ir a la escuela- Dijo molesto, mientras se frotaba la cara. Cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, ni en su casa –Ya, ya- Se dijo a si mismo. Se paro, se metió en su uniforme, tomo un sepillo de por hay y rápidamente se acomodo el alborotado cabello. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar y hacer ese día. Salio cuidadosamente de su cuarto y cerro la puerta. Camino por el largo pasillo… pero antes de llegar hacia el cuarto principal, alargo su mano hacia la perilla del cuarto de Aphrodi. A unos centímetros de tocarla, se retracto, no sabia si era por no querer despertarlo o el echo de ya no querer verlo en ese estado. Siguió su camino y llego a la cocina tomo una manzana y una pluma de por hay. Escribió una nota y la dejo sobre la mesa. Tomo su mochila, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerro tras de el. Tomo camino a la escuela saliendo del bello jardín de los Teruni, que rebosaba en flores, enredaderas y pequeñas estatuas.

-"_Suerte Burn, la necesitaras"_- Pensó preocupado.

Ya adentro una hora después…

¡PRUM!

-¡Estoy despierto!- Grito exaltado el pelirrojo. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el suelo –Como cae mal caerse de la cama- Se dijo sovandose la nuca. Miro el reloj del lugar, 8:17am, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se paro y salio del cuarto arrastrando los pies por el piso. Llego a la cocina y se sirvo un vaso con agua –**Glup, glup, glup** aaaa- Saboreo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa –Mm- Exclamo al divisar un papelito blanco -¿Qué es esto?- Lo levanto para descubrir que era de… –Gazel.

_Nagumo, me fui a la escuela temprano,_

_necesito arreglar barias cosas._

_Recuerda el estado en el que esta Aphrodi,_

_así que por el amor de cielo no hagas nada estúpido._

_Hay comida y todo lo necesario._

_Trata de hacer que coma algo,_

_apuesto que desde el lunes no ha comido nada._

_El siempre cuida de nosotros,_

_ahora, es nuestro turno. _

_¡Suerte!_

-Vaya… estoy al mando- Se susurro –Creo que iré a levantarlo- Entro al pasillo y camino hasta el cuarto de su amigo y abrió -¡Ah!- Reacciono un poco asustado. Aphrodi lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos, los cuales tenían unas leves ojeras. Lo miraban inexpresivos y de cierto modo, era como si vieran mas aya de lo normal. Era algo inesperado –Aphrodi…- Estaba un poco más pálido que ayer -¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No lo se…- Dijo casi inaudible –Creo que… no eh dormido del todo.

-¿No no has dormido?- Pregunto sorprendido –Bue bueno, yo no me hubiera… podido quedar acostado… toda la noche- Comento tratando de hacer conversación. El otro solo lo miro -¿Y? ¿No vienes a desayunar?

-Creo que… primero tomare un baño- Declaro. Se quito las sabanas y se paro, pero ya había aprendido de su caída de ayer, así que se sostuvo con la poca fuerza que tenia. Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Y Nagumo espero a que Aphrodi saliera de la regadera.

Una hora…

Nada

Dos horas…

Aun nada.

Algo preocupado se levanto para ver que pasaba, nadie se tardaba dos horas en bañarse, una sí, ¿Pero dos? Se acerco al baño y antes de abrirlo, alguien salio de el. Se sobresalto un poco por la escena. Esto ya estaba convirtiéndose en rutina.

-¿Ase cuando terminaste?- Pregunto recuperando el aliento.

-Pues… hace 5 minutos- Respondió el que aun no peinaba su cabello. Sí, se había tardado dos horas en ducharse. Y aunque no lo pareciera era muy difícil en su estado.

En fin dejemos ese asunto de lado. Ya sentados en la mesa, Nagumo puso nuevamente comida frente a el, esta vez, arroz. Aphrodi se le quedo viendo a plato. Su estomago rujio, pero sintió aparte náuseas -Yo…- Estaba a punto de negarse pero fue interrumpido.

-No quiero escucharte decir eso. Aphrodi, **tienes** que comer- Ordeno de brazos cruzado –"_Estoy comenzando a parecerme a Gazel"_- Pensó mientras lo recorría un escalofrío.

-Enserio Nagumo, cero que…

-Come- Ordeno. Se miraron mutuamente, uno con seriedad y el otro con pesadez.

-De de acuerdo- Susurro. Tomo los palillos en su mano y tomo algo de arroz, lo elevo y abriendo difícilmente la boca, se metió los granos -"_Oh no"- _Pensó nauseabundo. Sintió como un líquido asido se le elevaba por la garganta. Rápidamente giro la silla y apunto su cabeza al suelo. Y sucedió lo inesperado, el pobre joven vomito en el piso. Creo que de cierto modo… ya sabía que pasaría eso. Nagumo perdió la cabeza, no sabía que hacer, no tenia la madurez ni seriedad suficiente.

-"_Piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa ¡Gazel! Bingo"- _Salio rápidamente de la cocina, tomo su celular y llamo…

En la escuela.

-Recuerden que el exponente…

WAO!

Oh WAO WAO (x3)

Oh Yeah Oh

Suzuno comenzó a sudar. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre el.

Tatakau yatsura no otakebi

Esa era la canción de Otabeki boy, su pantalón le vibraba, definitivamente era su celular.

Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO

-Joven Fuusuke- Llamó el profesor con una mirada cansada.

nayameru yatsura no ochikomi

-Sí, señor.

-Ese es su celular ¿Cierto?

Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah Oh

-Sí, señor.

-Sáquelo- Ordeno aburrido. Y Suzano obedeció.

Omoi-douri ikanai koto bakari

-¿Es el joven Haruya?- Pregunto y este asintió.

sou iu mon da yo

-Ande… vaya afuera y conteste la llamada. El pobre enfermo no podría sobrevivir ni cinco minutos- El chico salio rápidamente al pasillo.

minna gaman da yo

Oira dake fukou janai

Un wo kocchi ni hiki-yosero

Contesto.

-Oye idiota, estoy a la mitad de una clase, tienes suerte de que sea el profesor de matemáticas. Y le dijera que estabas enfermo.

-¡Esto es urgente!- Grito exasperado.

-Pues más te vale. Vamos, dime que es lo que pasa.

-Pues seguí lo que me pusiste en la nota, hice que comiera, ¡Pero vomito con solo probarla! ¡¿Qué ago?

-Tranquilízate- Dijo alejándose el celular del oído –Solo deja que siga vomitando, eso es lo correcto. Después dale agua y una pastilla para el estomago. No es para tanto.

-¡¿Cuál?

Después de lograr calmarlo, le indico que pastilla y colgó. Y entro al salón.

-Y dígame joven Fuusuke ¿Tenia problemas?- Pregunto el profesor escribiendo en el pizarrón.

-Vaya que los tenía- Declaro tristemente.

-BUAG- Vomito el aturdido joven. Nagumo le palmeaba la espalda mientras que el otro se inclinaba en el lavatrastos-_"Como lo siento amigo"_- Se lamentó el pelirrojo mentalmente.

-Creo que me saltare el desayuno- dijo mareado. Se limpió la boca con un trapo y respiro profundamente.

-Toma- Susurro su compañero dándole un vaso con agua y siguió las instrucciones de Suzuno.

-Me iré de nuevo a la cama- Dijo sin ánimos. Antes de entrar al pasillo cruzo por una mesa alargada llena de fotografías. Había una de sus difuntos padres, otra de Zeus, de Fire Dragons, Nagumo y Suzuno, barias de él y Persefoné. Pero había una en especial que le llamo la atención. Era el algo, encorvado y sonriendo con suavidad, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se veía algo enfermo. Recordó aquel día en que la foto fue tomada.

_-No tengo hambre Persefoné- Insistió el joven. Hacia unos días que se había enfermado, estaba algo pálido y can__sado._

_-No me interesa, estas enfermo y necesitas energía, si quieres curarte también debes comer- El joven suspiro –Por favor- Pidió con amabilidad. Aphrodi con todo el pesar del mundo accedió, tomando sus palillos –Ahora vuelvo- Dijo desapareciendo tras el pasillo. Terumi comió con lentitud, su rostro tomo una expresión confundida al ver a su hermana._

_-Eh… Persefoné… ¿Qué haces?_

_-Te tomo una fotografía._

_-Pero estoy medio muerto, como quieres tomármela en este estado. Y más importante ¿Por qué? _

_-Quiero recordar el día que accediste a comer aunque estabas demasiado enfermo para ello- La miro con pesadez cuando preparo la cámara. _

_-Terumi…- Paro –Tienes que sonreír- Le recordó. El joven torció los ojos y con un ultimo esfuerzo sonrió –Gracias- Dijo después de tomarle la foto –Ahora sigue comiendo, que no quiero que empeores- Pidió sentándose junto a el. No tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de. Pero lo hacia por que ella se lo pedía, solo por ella._

Al estar en su cuarto y recostarse, se sintió de un modo, y aun que no fuera, como observado. Sintió una pequeña sensación de… miedo.

Cuando llego la tarde salió de su habitación. Todo era simplemente lo mismo: todo en silencio, Nagumo haciendo la comida, todo lo conocido desconocido…

El delantero de Prominens sabía que lo más probable es que no quisiera comer, definitivamente no lo obligaría de nuevo, pero siempre se puede tratar.

Aphrodi se sentó en la mesa, eh izo un esfuerzo por poner la espalda recta como de costumbre. Al verlo en esta acción, su amigo sonrió.

-Aphrodi…- Estaba a punto de decirle "Se que no quieres comer y todo pero no te gustaría tratar" Solo que fue interrumpido.

-¿Te molesto si me sirves un poco?- Pregunto con cortesía, algo que hace tiempo que no usaba. No estaba sonriendo, pero se notaba que se esforzaba por mejorar. Nagumo le sonrió…

-Claro- Dijo sirviéndole. Al olfatear la comida, sintió nuevamente nauseas, pero las ignoro. ¿Por que sucedía todo esto? ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de humor? Bueno… la respuesta se hallaba en la foto que su hermana le tomo aquel día que estaba enfermo, lo hacía por ella, quería recobrar algo de dignidad. Deseaba tratar –Me alegra que quieras comer.

-Si bueno… no del todo- Respondió con un tono en la voz que podría pasar como humor. Tomo los palillos y se introdujo los alimentos. A la mas mínima señal de nauseas, que fueron instantáneas, Aphrodi las contuvo al instante. Con la comida aun en su boca, la paso por su garganta después de masticar un par de veces. Cerró los ojos esperando a vomitar de nuevo… paso un rato… nada. Los abrió -¿No vomite?- Se dijo casi incrédulo.

-¡No vomitaste!- Contesto Nagumo con felicidad. Eran buenas noticias, su gran amigo se estaba poniendo mejor. Tal vez no físicamente, pero mental… y eso era bueno. Estaba ansioso de contarle a Gazel. Siguió comiendo, no lo disfrutaba ni era fácil, pero ya lo podía hacer. Claro lo hizo despacio, no quería que por un descuido pasara lo inevitable. Terminaron de comer y se sentaron en la mesa ¿Ahora que? Esa era la duda que inundaba la casa. Optaron por solo quedarse sentados, sin decir nada. Paso un largo rato y Aphrodi sintió nuevamente esa sensación de ser observado. Giro su cabeza a los dos pasillos, la sala, los rincones oscuros… Nada –¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Nagumo al ver su inseguridad.

-Am… si, claro- Respondió dudoso. Se escucho un estallido de cristal. Aphrodi se sobresalto y al calmarse (Exteriormente) comenzó a sudar.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con algo de desconfianza –Iré a investigar- Informo parándose.

-Yo te sigo- Dijo rápidamente, parándose con la misma velocidad. Lo que fue una definitiva mala jugada. Al momento la espalda le crujió y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Aphrodi!- Exclamo preocupado ayudándolo a pararse –Con mas cuidado…

Se encaminaron cuidadosamente al lugar de donde había surgido el estallido. Aphrodi, con la ayuda del otro claro. Al llegar solo se dieron cuenta de que había sido el viento moviendo una ventana y golpeando un florero de cristal. Pero eso fue lo que cambio todo. El llamado dios, cambio repentinamente a un estado temeroso, como si a cualquier paso alguien podría saltar de la nada. Y todo tan bien que iba.

Al concluir las clases, Suzuno tomo rumbo a Sun garden. Ya tenía una explicación poco lógica para Hitomiko, pero al fin y al cabo funcionaria.

El resto del día transcurrió silencioso y tenso (Nuevamente).

Llego la noche. Los dos amigos pudieron hablar finalmente de algo muy vago. El joven pelirrojo miro su reloj.

-No puedo creerlo, no hemos echo nada y ya son las once- Miro a su compañero –Mejor nos vamos a dormir- Sugirió.

-Mhm- Asintió levemente. Con ayuda de Nagumo caminaron lentamente a su habitación.

-Listo- Declaro al dejarlo sobre la cama (Lo que pasa es que tenia el brazo de Aphrodi sobre los hombros)

-Gracias- Susurro el chico acariciándose los largos cabellos. Se podía distinguir el nerviosismo -¿Tienes sueño?- Pregunto de la nada antes de que Nagumo se fuera.

-Am… no mucho- Contesto extrañado -¿Por qué?

-No por nada- Dijo apagado. Se zambullo bajo las sabanas y por un error miro hacia la ventana. Por una milésima de segundo algo que no existía, apareció del otro lado, espantándolo a morir -¡Nagumo!- Llamo no teniendo el cuidado de alzar más la voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta algo preocupado acercándose a la cama. Solo podía verle el rostro gracias al reflejo de la luna, el ya había apagado las luces. Al mirarlo, contemplo sus ojos… estaban llenos de miedo.

-Por favor… quédate- Suplico. No quería sonar como un pequeño niño asustado, pero no pudo evitarlo, el miedo se lo estaba comiendo.

-Esta… esta bien- Accedió consternado –Me sentare aquí- Declaro tomando una silla y colocándola junto a la cama.

-Por favor… No te vayas.

-Descuida… no lo haré- La noche transcurrió lenta. De algún modo Aphrodi le estaba transfiriendo el temor a su amigo, empezó a sentirse observado. Llego al grado en que tuvo miedo de que hubiera alguien bajo la cama, así que levanto los pies y los acurruco en la silla. Finalmente, cerca de las 3 de la mañana, Aphrodi logro dormir. Y por consiguiente, Nagumo.

…

…

-Nagumo- Escucho un inaudible quejido. Una mezcla entre cansancio y dolor. El chico se despertó de su sueño y miro a su amigo. Se veía dolido, como si estuviera sufriendo. Comenzó a levantarse, aun no tenia las ideas claras –Nagumo- Volvió a llamar. Y con un tambaleo se acerco a el.

-¿Qué sucede Aphrodi?- Pregunto al momento en que puso sus manos en el colchón -¿Qué…?- Lo que estaba tocando… estaba húmedo. No sabia que era, paro en un acto de instinto se abalanzo sobre el swich de la luz. Quedo segado por unos minutos ante el cambio. Al acostumbrarse, miro rápidamente a Aphrodi… El lugar donde el se acostaba… estaba lleno… repleto… de brillante y resplandeciente sangre.

-¡Aphrodi!

**Abril: Lamento que mis capítulos sean algo aburridos deberás. Pero les tengo una oferte… ¿Quién quiera que suba el próximo cap en menos de dos meses? Ponga un revió! Es broma jaja Les agradezco la paciencia.**


	7. AYUDA

**Abril: OKEY CHICOS se que no eh publicado nada y que soy de lo peor ¡Saquen su lista si quieren!**

**Esto es lo que pasa… estoy a una cosa de NADA de terminar el capitulo "Cuidando de ti parte 3" pero olvide algo muy esencial para conectar dos eventos y ahora SUPLICO su ayuda.**

**Si alguien tiene una idea por favor comuníquemela. Esta es la situación: Necesito que Burn se enoje con Gazel, pero como los tengo ahora están MUY calmados. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se enfada? Pero que sea algo inteligente por favor!**

**Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y espero me perdonen u.u**

**ATTE: Abril.**

**P.D: Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Bueno, solo faltan 2 capitulos en los que pasaran "Cosas" pero me pregunte, no esperaran algo diferente? Y así que los dejare decidir, quieren que haya un 3 capitulo entre el uno y dos donde algo ¡WAW! pase? Si es así den su idea de lo que quieren que pase.**

**P.P.D: No aseguro nada.**


	8. Cuidando de ti  Parte tres

**Abril: HOLAAA! U.U solo lean…**

Suzuno ya traía bastante prisa, tuvo que levantarse a las cinco para poder llegar a tiempo a casa de los Terumi, sabía perfectamente que Nagumo no era la persona más puntual del mundo, y él quería que las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan. Tomó todas las precauciones necesarias para no despertar a nadie a esas insanas horas de la madrugada.

-A ver… ropa, mentiras, mochilas- Repasó verbalmente todo lo que tenía y necesitaba, mientras iba de camino. Al llegar; la puerta, sin seguro –Cómo serás olvidadizo Burn- Regañó sin esperanzas de ser escuchado. Dejó sus cosas en la sala y tomó rumbo al cuarto de Persefoné. Tocó la puerta –Burn- Llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta –Levántate de una vez- Ordenó con aquella seriedad suya. Nada -¿Burn?- Preguntó entrando, no había nadie -Hm…- Musitó extrañado. Se dirigió a la habitación de Aphrodi, igualmente tocó la puerta… nada. Entró, en su interior no había nadie -¿Dónde estarán?- Se preguntó. Camino unas puertas más y diviso la del baño; el foco, prendido. Se acercó y la empujó con suavidad. Los ojos se le abrieron grandes, grandes…

Era una escena tan… distorsionada, extraña, y curiosa… que la sorpresa no le cabía en el rostro.

En la bañera manchada de sangre, estaba Aphrodi durmiendo; bajo su cabeza una esponjosa almohada, y sobre él una sábana blanca (Ya no tanto) para guardarlo del frío. Su cara reflejaba un dolor inconsciente, su cabellera estaba completamente mojada y sus dientes titiritaban de vez en cuando. Por el otro lado Nagumo dormía pegando de espalda a la tina, sentado en el suelo del baño; todo su ser reflejaba cansancio y agotamiento, las manos rojas estaban, ustedes ya se imaginaran porque.

-Burn, Burn- Susurró sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo.

-¡Aquí estoy Aphrodi!- Reaccionó asustado –Ah- Suspiró al descubrir quien era –Solo eres tu Gazel- Afirmó tallándose los ojos con fatiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-No me lo creerías si te lo dijera…

_-¡Aphrodi!- Exclamó al verlo. El rubio tenía un rostro débil y en su cuerpo no se le veían fuerzas restantes, se estaba desangrando. En un acto instantáneo, corrió hacia él, retiró las sabanas de un solo movimiento, y aunque sabía que le dolería como el infierno, le agarró del brazo y se lo pasó por encima de los hombros._

_-¡Aggg!- Gimió, pero Nagumo trató de no prestarle atención; si lo hacía, su amigo podría morir, o al menos esa era la idea que tenía el desesperado chico del fuego._

_Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron por el pasillo; el joven de largos cabellos casi arrastrándose en el piso, pero con esas pocas fuerzas sobrantes, se esforzaba por mover los pies. Llegaron al baño y lo sentó dentro de la tina._

_-Perdóname…-Susurró al quitarle la camiseta roja y blanca con rapidez._

_-¡AA!- Gruñó de dolor nuevamente. Comenzó a desenrollarle la venda y al llegar a las cortadas, pudo comprobar que se habían reabierto (Posiblemente en un mal movimiento al dormir). Al pelirrojo le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero se contuvo. Giró a su alrededor para hallar algo con que limpiarle la espalda y parar el sangrado, pero no había nada ¡Nada!_

_-Oh por Dios- Suspiró al abrir la regadera y usar su mano como último recurso…_

_Finalmente después de un largo rato, pudo acabar. Cerró la llave del agua. Le puso nuevas vendas. Le dijo que todo estaría bien._

_-Descuida… todo estará bien- Dijo a punto de tomarle el brazo para levantarlo. Pero después de eso, el joven se estremeció con dolor._

_-Nagumo…- Dijo casi en un suspiro –Por favor, no me hagas moverme. Por favor, permíteme quedarme aquí, no puedo moverme- Suplicó al borde del llanto._

_-Esta bien Aphrodi- Respondió con pesadez. Encontró una sabana y una almohada. Debido a la impotencia del decaído, él mismo le levanto la mojada cabeza, la puso bajo ella y lo dejo acomodarse con cuidado. Puso la sabana que se lleno de sangre y al ponerse recto después de acabar…_

_-Nagumo- Intentó hablar fuerte, lo que fue casi nulo –Por favor, no te vayas- Rogó con apenas fuerzas._

_-No Aphrodi… no lo haré- Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo junto a la tina y en un acto de agotamiento irremediable, los dos cedieron ante el sueño._

-Te juro que apenas he podido dormir- Susurró agotado.

-Esta empapado, se va a en…

-Cállate, no sabes cuanto tardo en dormirse- Dijo cortándolo.

-Se va a poner peor si no lo secamos pronto- Susurró con algo de enfado.

-Ya lo sé…- Suspiró –Pero por experiencia propia te digo que no se dormirá de nuevo –Se levantó tambaleante y con suavidad meneó el hombro de su amigo -Aphrodi…- Susurró el pelirrojo –Aphrodi despierta…

-¿Qué, qué sucede Nagumo?- Preguntó adormilado.

-Perdona… pero tenemos que llevarte a tu cama- El mojado joven miro al recién llegado, después al otro. Asintió con una leve duda. Ambos chicos lo ayudaron a pararse, provocando un leve gemido que no pudo contener. Tomaron una camiseta nueva y exprimieron el agua de su largo cabello dorado, repitiendo así algo que parecía ser la historia sin fin.

-Vamos Burn. Prepárate para ir a la escuela- Dijo Suzuno, cuando salieron de la habitación de Aphrodi.

-¿Quieres matarme cierto?- Preguntó. Pero no usaba su típico tono molesto y retador, sino uno que daba a entender pura sinceridad. Suspiró –Me voy a arreglar- Declaró sin discutir, algo poco usual en el.

Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en bañarse y ponerse el uniforme. Vagó por todos lados matando el tiempo que le restaba.

-Te traje ropa del orfanato para el tiempo que pasaremos aquí- El simple recuerdo de que lo harían provocó una mueca de cansancio en Nagumo Haruya -Recuerda que cuando vayas al entrenamiento, debes hablar con el entrenador. Les dices a los profesores que tú te curaste de tu gripa, pero me enfermaste a mí, por eso no pude venir. Cuando termine el entrenamiento, regresas aquí, en el orfanato ya no nos esperan dentro de unos días- Explicó teniendo todo calculado. Siete en punto, todo listo y arreglado, justo a tiempo para llegar a las 7:35.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó con un suspiro.

-Tráeme la tarea- Respondió con seriedad. Pausó un momento -¿Algo que deba saber de Aphrodi?- Preguntó por precaución.

-Pues… ha estado algo paranoico y… se lastima con facilidad. No es nada fuera de lo "Común"- Remarcó –Nos vemos- Se despidió medio dormido.

-Joven Haruya… JOVEN HARUYA!- Gritó exasperado el maestro de geografía.

-¿Qué, qué?- Preguntó despertando de golpe.

-Ya le dije que no duerma en mi clase…- Lo miró con seriedad –Ahora póngase a leer- Ordenó enojado. Sin las fuerzas necesarias para ofenderlo o algo por el estilo, fijó la vista en la página abierta de su libro "En las regiones áridas de África…" Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban un poco "En las regiones áridas de…" Trataba de seguir las letras pero parecía que se movían como vibrando, estaban borrosas. El chico se encontraba en un estado de realidad y sueño en el que uno confunde las cosas "de África… de África se" –HARUYA!- Gritó nuevamente el profesor "¿Esperen, cuando puse la cabeza en el pupitre?" Se preguntó mentalmente; atónito al no haberse dado cuenta –Si tanto sueño tiene, ¿Por qué no mejor se para junto a mi escritorio y sigue leyendo? ¿Tal vez de ese modo usted pueda leer?- Preguntó irritado, pero todos sabían que era una orden.

-Pff- Se quejó tomando su libro para colocarse junto al escritorio y seguir leyendo de pie "En las regiones áridas de África se encuentra el desierto más… el desierto más grande de… de…"

PAM

¿Cómo había sucedido? De repente todo el salón se estaba burlando de algo ¿O alguien? Él estaba tirado en el piso con un fuerte dolor en la cara, el profesor estaba junto a el para ver si estaba bien "¡¿Cómo paso todo esto si solo cerré lo ojos un segundo? ¿Hace cuánto llego el profesor? ¿Por qué se ríen? Esos hijos de… Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo…"

Ya en la mañana-tarde, Suzuno decidió que ya era hora de sacar a Aphrodi de su cuarto y obligarlo a que comiera un poco.

-Vamos levántate- Dijo junto al joven de mirada cansada. Tratando de darle un apoyo para que sentara, puso una mano en su espalda para empujarlo un poco.

-¡Aaaaa!- "¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido como par olvidar las cortadas de su espalda? ¿CÓMOOO? El chico arrugó el rostro tratando de contener el dolor y la lágrima que de su mejilla resbalaba.

-Yo yo lo lo lamento Aphrodi, no sé que… la verdad- Cayo de hablar nerviosamente mientras miraba con lástima a su amigo. Con los ojos cerrados dejo salir unos delicados sollozos acompañados de gentiles gotas de agua que en su bella cara resbalaban (**No se por que de repente me salieron rimas jaja**)

-Suzuno… Por favor no me muevas- Pidió más calmado.

-Pero…- Su compañero abrió los ojos y al mirarlo directamente comprendió todo el dolor que estaba pasando por el, sintió una ola de dolor dentro de si, y con el mayor cuidado del mundo lo colocó con suavidad de vuelta en su lugar.

Y así como así, la mañana voló y parte de la tarde.

La puerta rechinó y de ella emergió un agotado pelirrojo, a juzgar por las miradas de ambos, había sido un día terrible.

-Ten- Dijo con débiles esfuerzos de sonar enojado al lanzarle la mochila –Allí están tus libros y tareas- Se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la sala -¿Qué?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño cuando Suzuno entró del pasillo principal, mirándolo sin nada en especial que decir. Su mirada se suavizó, bajando la cabeza y con un suspiro preguntó -¿Y Aphrodi?- Pero no recibió respuesta. Alzó su mirada nuevamente recibiendo un suspiro de su compañero. Pregunta respondida… "nada bien" se sentó junto a Nagumo y ambos suspiraron sin pensar.

Esta depresión tenia que acabar **ya, **por que de otro modo acabaran todos sin la mas mínima idea o energía de que… Tenían que arreglar este problema, por su bien, por el bien de Aphrodi, por el bien de Persefoné…

Al día siguiente…

Nadie se tomó la molestia de levantarse temprano; Primero: no irían a la escuela de acuerdo al plan, segundo: el aura de la casa no se los permitía, tercero: nadie de los dos quería enfrentar a Aphrodi, y cuarto: ¡No les importaba ni un bledo la hora a la que se levantaran!

Ayer fue un día terrible en su totalidad, el dolor de su desalado amigo no les permitió ni un solo movimiento, ni siquiera los esfuerzos para poder comer. Suzuno no pudo revisarle las heridas dado a su mal estado y mientras ellos no estaban con él, podían oír sus dolorosos quejidos que provenían de su cuarto, causándoles una insoportable tensión en el ambiente.

Y a las once en punto extrañamente todos, incluyendo a Aphrodi, se levantaron. Nagumo trató de sonreír ante este hecho, tal vez lo estaba intentando de nuevo ¿Cierto?

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó con algo de cortesía que en otra ocasión los hubiera extrañado a todos.

-Yo…- Dijo en una voz casi inaudible –No dormí en realidad…

-Aa- Fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Aphrodi… ¿Ya no sientes dolor? ¿Cómo están tus heridas?- Preguntó con seriedad el peli blanco.

-Bueno… el dolor al menos es soportable…- Susurró. Aquel rubio era realmente fuerte, lo suficientemente como para no mostrar la agonía aun que estuviese al límite. Pero si esto era cierto… ¿Cuál era la cantidad de dolor por la que había pasado? ¿Cómo fue capas de soportarla?

-Ven, siéntate- Le pidió tomando una silla de la maesa para cuatro mientras que Nagumo prendía la estufa para preparar el desayuno -¿Necesitas… ayuda para quitarte la camiseta?- Preguntó sabiendo lo difícil que le había sido las veces anteriores. Aphrodi cruzó levemente la mirada, aceptando la ayuda con vergüenza y honor destruido ya hace mucho. Al removerle la "Blanca" camiseta, siguió con los rojos vendajes. Suzuno suspiró con algo de nauseas, aun que se había acostumbrado un poco esto, se veía mal. Con cuidado, limpio el pus de las cortadas, tratando de ignorar los quejidos que su amigo quería contener, miro los hilos... esos tétricos hilos que se clavaban en su espalda… no le hacían ningún bien.

El pelirrojo terminó de hacer la comida y no mucho tiempo después Suzuno de arreglarle las cortadas… las sanguinarias y despiadadas cortadas que se le habían dado sin motivo alguno, tal vez solo por un asqueroso capricho. Las vendó y los tres amigos y compañeros de equipo se sentaron.

-Chicos…- Susurró Aphrodi y al instante le prestaron atención –No tengo apetito- Declaró sin mirarlos, ambos regresaron a sus desayunos pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia, definitivamente no lo volverían a obligar a comer.

A determinado punto de la cena, Gazel quiso sacar a flote un tema que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hacia un rato.

-Oigan- El joven dejó de mirar su comida para encararlos –He estado pensando y… creo que… tal vez no podamos hacer esto solos…

-¿Esto solos? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Nagumo.

-Esto… cuidar de Aphrodi, está muy grave sus heridas están fuera de mi alcanse- Dijo con su fría mirada. Pero los ojos de el rubio se abrieron en su totalidad ante la idea de que le dirían a alguien –Tal vez deberíamos buscar a alguien que sep…

-¿QUÉ SEPA QUÉ exactamente Gazel?- El antiguo capitán de prominens se había parado dando un estrepitoso golpe a la mesa, en su mirada se podía percibir el mismo infierno.

-Que sepa lo que hace- Dijo después de un largo silencio –Burn- Lo llamó cortante –Somos adolescentes, no tenemos una mínima idea de lo que estamos haciendo.

-Ah- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca abierta, buscaba las palabras para contradecirlo pero no existían ¿Estaban haciendo lo correcto? ¿Era cierto que no sabían lo que hacían? ¿**Qué** era lo que estaban haciendo? Pero finalmente explotó -¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN MALDITAMENTE DESCONSIDERADO? ¡Bestia… repugnante!- De un empujón se alejó de la mesa, tirando su silla en el proceso.

-Burn- Llamó cortante Suzuno, se paró de su lugar y lo siguió, detrás de él venía un cuidadoso Aphrodi; no quería lastimarse.

-¡Burn, NADA! ¡Por que tienes que sacar tu estúpida lógica donde no la llaman! ¡Cuando uno cree que puede confiar en las personas, LO MANDAN AL CARAJO Y ROMPEN SUS PROMESAS!- Su cara estaba hirviendo a lo loco pero todo lo que le gritaba solo estaba llegando a un punto… lo que Nagumo quería decir en realidad, era "Si tienes razón. Con un carajo tienes razón y no sé que hacer"

-¡BURN, CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME GAZEL SI SOLO…?

Pero en ese momento sucedió lo más inesperado.

Ring Ring

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritó exasperado, olvidándose completamente de que responder el teléfono estaba fuera de los limites de lo que se podía hacer, prohibido.

-¿Burn?- Preguntó una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea. Todos se congelaron instantáneamente.

-Este…- No sabía que hacer, el sudor le resbalaba por la frente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba –Ho hola- Esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una definitiva broma; sucia y pesada.

-¿Qué haces contestando el teléfono?- Preguntó con una suave risa –Y además contestando así… asustaras a todos.

-Lo que pasa es que yo yo yo- Miró a Suzuno en busca de ayuda, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de manos en señal de que mintiera –Yo y Gazel vinimos de visita- Respondió de golpe.

-Si, pero eso no te da derecho a responder- Continuó bromeando.

-Oh por por favor, fue fue solo de paso- Tartamudeaba como loco.

-Jaja- Rió con dulzura -Pero… ¿Por qué suenas tan nervioso? ¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-¿QUÉ? ¡Yo no hice nada, que demonios te hace pensar que…!- Pero se calló en seguida, Suzuno lo miraba con cara de que le dijera eso, no debía dejar escapar la oportunidad –Es decir…me me ¡Me atrapaste!- Gritó dudoso –Quemé…- Buscó en la habitación algo que él quemaría –El libro de historia de Gazel. Listo, ya te lo dije, no le digas por favor. Me matará- Dijo sonando un poco mas confidente.

-Buurn- Dijo con un tono algo decepcionado.

-Oh sí, soy un chico malo y eso es todo- Sonrió para si.

-Bueno, ¿Me pasarías a Afuro por favor? No sabes cuantas ansias tengo de…

-¡NO!- Grito sin pensar –Es es que…

-¿Cómo que no?- Preguntó confundida.

-Lo que que pasa es que Afovi, digo, Aphrodi esta…- Miró a Gazel -¡Enfermo! Sí, eso. Y no puedo pasártelo ahora. Esta muy, muy, muy grave- Se escuchó la preocupación de la chica. Nagumo metió la pata.

-¿Afuro esta enfermo?- Preguntó realmente preocupada. Suzuno pasó su dedo por la garganta, notablemente irritado, en señal de que lo mataría después de esto –Tal vez debería regresar, mi tía se puede…

-¡NO! Di di digo, a lo que me refiero es que, no no nosotros lo estamos… ¡Cuidando!- Era un mal mentiroso y sudaba como puerco al hacerlo, en especial con ella y todo el asunto de Aphrodi.

-¿Lo es tan cuidando?- Preguntó aun más preocupada.

-Si, pe pero descuida, no es tan grave.

-Creo que voy a regresar, no debí dejarlo tanto tiempo- Susurró apenada. Y mientras Nagumo recordaba lo apegados que eran los hermanos Terumi, seguía tratando de convencerla, nadie le había puesto atención al hermano mayor. Las lágrimas se le desbordaban de los ojos al escuchar su voz y su preocupación; aquella voz de la cual a su amada dueña siempre había protegido y querido, le dolía más que su espalda en grandes palabras.

-Nagumo, es que no sé, estoy preocupada ¿Y si se pone peor y ustedes no lo pueden cuidar?- Afuro Terumi ya no pudo más.

-¡PERSEFONÉ ESTOY BIEN!- Gritó con la voz quebrada corriendo hacia el teléfono, pero en un impulso Suzuno lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y le tapó la boca. Aphrodi le tiró un codazo pero sin importar lo que le hiciera, sus fuerzas no eran muchas y su amigo no pensaba soltarlo le doliera o no.

-¿Hermano?- Preguntó preocupada.

-ACHO COF COF COF- Hizo el mayor ruido posible –Vaya, esta tos- Exageró el pelirrojo dramáticamente.

-¿No era ese Afuro?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Aphrodi? ¿Aquí?- Preguntó como incrédulo –Solo estoy yo en la habitación- Mintió –Creo que empiezas a oír cosas- Dijo burlándose.

-Ya veo- Suspiró con tristeza.

En un instante Gazel sintió que su mano se humedecía, no se había dado cuenta de que Aphrodi estaba llorando cual catarata mientras hacía vagos esfuerzos por soltarse. Quería gritarle a su hermana, decirle que estaba bien aun que no lo fuera, que todo estaría bien. Quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quería. Quería llora todo un mar_. "Persefoné…"_

-Descuida Persefoné, lo cuidaremos bien, no te procures…- Dijo de un modo muy cariñoso y suave.

-¿Pero no tienen nada que hacer ustedes? ¿Están seguros?

-Completamente.

-¿Lo cuidarás?

-Sí.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Esta pregunta dejó en blanco a Nagumo, pero respondió después de unos segundos.

-…Te lo juro- Persefoné suspiró rendida.

-Dile que se cuide y que los espero ver pronto- Pidió.

-Claro, yo le diré.

-Y Burn…

-¿Si?

-Dile que lo quiero mucho- La llamada terminó.

-Pi pi pi pi- Nagumo colgó sin poder hacer que su rostro mostrara expresión. Finalmente Suzuno dejo ir a su prisionero, el cual cayó de rodillas rendido; su largo cabello le resbalaba por los hombros, cubriendo su agachada cabeza de la cual, como si de una nube se tratara, caía lluvia. Pero sus amigos no tenían palabras para él, lo habían apuñalado por la espalda, aunque fuera por su bien.

Después de eso, Aphrodi pasó todo el día recostado en su habitación, cuando le ofrecieron cena se negó, todo fue simplemente silencio, no más discusiones.

Esa noche como de costumbre, no podía dormir, pero esta noche no era parecida a las demás. La primera noche que sus amigos llegaron el tiempo había pasado tan lento pero rápido, como si se hubiera detenido y en un instante después de una eterna noche Nagumo ya estaba frente a su puerta. La segunda noche no había podido dormir porque tenía miedo… un miedo que lo invadía desde su más profundo ser… ¿A qué? Nada en especial… solo miedo, temor, terror, fobia. La tercera noche no había podido dormir por dolor, un dolor tan intenso que era como las garras de una bestia enterándose en todo su cuerpo; una y otra vez bajando con lentitud... a cada movimiento, cada paso. Pero esa noche era diferente, no sentía; miedo ni dolor insoportable. Dentro de su ser algo como agua hirviente se podía percibir, algo casi nuevo para él, que casi nunca había experimentado. Era el fuego que corría en las venas, algo que conozco que la gente llama… ira.

Desde su cama mirando el techo pensó en cuanto odiaba a todos; a Nagumo, a Suzano, su equipo, la vida, inclusive su propia hermana. Pero más que nada, lo odiaba a él, solo podía recordar quien era el culpable de todo esto… Kageyama; lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Y no solo porque le causó dolor a él, sino a muchos más; a sus amigos y seres queridos… a su hermana (**Abril: Claro que esto de la hermana no lo van a entender, es que existe una historia mucho mas profunda sobre Aphrodi, Paersefoné y Kabeyama. Aun no se si la voy a subir a FF**)Él quería… ¡No! **tenia **que hacer eso, el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, ése que la gente llama… venganza. En su rostro se dibujo un profundo ceño fruncido y una mueca, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría, a toda costa…

**Abril: Griten con migo ¡Al fin! Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo excusa bla, bal, bal, les juro que enserio lo lamento! Solo espero que no se les haya echo aburrido el capitulo y que lo hallan disfrutado. Le agradezco a ,dark princes girl, que de su comentario surgió la continuación n.n. También a todos los que me quisieron apoyar y a badgirlanime quien a pesar de que estamos en exámenes me corrigió. Y como soy tan mala persona y me tardo mucho, les dejo algo más para que se coman las uñas jaja.**

**CIAO!**

-¿Aphrodi?- Llamó Nagumo del otro lado de la puerta –Sé que ya me dijiste que no tienes hambre, pero tienes que comer, tratar tan siquiera…- Trató de convencerlo, pero no escuchó respuesta -¿Aphrodi?- Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

¡CRASH!

El estruendo de la charola llena de comida cayendo al suelo resonó por toda la casa. Los ojos color mostaza se abrieron con miedo. Salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡GAZEL!- Se escuchó desde el cuarto del rubio. Y en su cama, no había nada, solo una espacio desecho. Y un poco más arriba, la ventana, abierta en su totalidad, el aire corría de afuera a adentro en la obscura habitación… Afuro Terumi… se había ido.


	9. Sin alas sin salida Todo estará bien

-¿Aphrodi?- Llamó Nagumo del otro lado de la puerta –Sé que ya me dijiste que no tienes hambre, pero tienes que comer, tratar tan siquiera…- Trató de convencerlo, pero no escuchó respuesta -¿Aphrodi?- Preguntó entrando a la habitación.

¡CRASH!

El estruendo de la charola llena de comida cayendo al suelo resonó por toda la casa. Los ojos color mostaza se abrieron con miedo. Salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡GAZEL!- Se escuchó desde el cuarto del rubio. Y en su cama, no había nada, solo una espacio desecho. Y un poco más arriba, la ventana, abierta en su totalidad, el aire corría de afuera a adentro en la obscura habitación… Afuro Terumi… se había ido.

**Abril: Bueno eso fue lo ultimo que vimos el capitulo anterior, miren que no me tarde CUATRO MESES para subir un capitulo nuevo jeje. Pero bueno este es el ULTIMO capitulo (Por fin) Estoy segura de que muchos estarán decepcionados y me querrán matar y van a decir "¡¿Qué carajos de final es este!" espero que a algunos les guste u.u Disfrútenlo. Les agradezco UN CHORRO a los que me comentaron el capitulo pasado n.n**

**Especificaciones: **

**Cuando encuentren una carita feliz * =) * quiero que pongan esta pieza de música clásica (Romantic fight de how to train your dragon) la traducción para aquellos que no saben es "Pelea romántica de cómo entrenar a tu dragón" ( ; ) maravillosa película) Verán, a partir de la carita feliz fue lo primero que se me ocurrió de fic y traía esa música en la cabeza cuando lo imagine, a mi en lo personal me llena mucho la canción pero como soy una rara quien sabe que piensen ustedes **

**Sorry si esta muy raro. Por cierto tendrán que poner la pieza barias veces para que alcance todo el final **

Tan alterado estaba el joven pelirrojo que casi podía sentir como las lágrimas se le atoraban en la garganta, no estaba llorando, por su puesto que no, pero era tanto el sentimiento que sentía que los muros de su orgullo se le vendrían abajo.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido?- Preguntó apresuradamente Suzuno mientras caminaban con velocidad el las nocturnas calles de Inazuma. El joven estaba casi perdiendo la seriedad, frunció el ceño para reprimir el enojo de la impotencia –En el estado que esta, quien sabe que le pueda pasar…

-¿A do donde crees que se se haya metido?- Preguntó Nagumo preocupado. El albino se detuvo y suspiro.

-Haber, paremos y pensemos. Si fuéramos Aphrodi y escapáramos… ¿A dónde iríamos?- El silencio se extendió mientras pensaban, sopló el viento meneándoles sus cabellos con delicadeza.

-Con Perséfone…- Declaró Nagumo con un pequeño tono de pregunta.

-Si, quizá… pero ella esta muy lejos para que soporte la distancia en su condición- Remarcó –Si ese es el caso se desplomaría de dolor o cansancio hasta cierto punto… Tal vez quiso salir por que ya no soportaba estar en la casa- Sí, eso sería algo que el joven haría, pero este no era el caso. Guardaron silencio mientras seguían pensando –¿Zeus?- Preguntó Suzuno.

-No, no lo creo, no quiere que nadie se entere.

-Pero recuerda lo desesperado que estaba de hablar con Perséfone- Suspiró. Repentinamente el rostro de Nagumo se iluminó.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó su compañero con esperanzas de que tuviera algo útil.

-Gazel… si yo fuera Aphrodi y hubiera sufrido lo mismo que él… bueno… siendo yo… lo que querría seria venganza- Dijo con tranquilidad. Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

-Vamos, es mejor que sigamos buscando- Declaró el antiguo capitán de polvo de diamante. Corrieron nuevamente. Aphrodi… ¿En dónde te has metido?

Largas y fuertes zancadas daba, estaba frustrado, furioso, quería explotar. Los pocos andantes de la noche lo miraban consternados… ¿Qué es lo que tendría así a un joven de su edad?... tal vez ¿Problemas en casa? No lo sabían, pero Afuro estaba aun más perdido que las personas que lo observaban, no sabía a donde iba a ir, solo dejaba que sus piernas lo movieran. Tanta era la ira que lo quemaba por dentro que olvido completamente que sentía algún dolor en el cuerpo, pero tarde que temprano, cuando ya no estuviera enojado, el dolor regresaría junto a todas sus penas.

Sus pies lo habían sacado de las calles de la ciudad del rayo, a una parte de la ciudad donde no había casas, ni carros, ni calles. Un espacio abierto; con unos escasos arboles secos y retorcidos, nada grandes y sin hojas; un poco de hierba seca aquí y allá; un espacio completamente abierto donde la luna y las estrellas todo lo iluminaban. Las luces de la ciudad ya no se divisaban, él solo seguía andando mientras el nivel de su cólera incrementaba; apretaba los puños y rechinaban los dientes.

-¡AAAA AAAAAA AAAAAA!- Rugió provocando que todo a su alrededor se estremeciera ante su furia, siguió caminando. "Maldita vida, maldito Kageyama, todo simplemente es…" -¡AAAA AAAA!- Gritaba por dentro, gritaba por fuera. Aphrodi no tenia idea de donde había salido toda esa furia, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería en ese momento era sacarla. Se detuvo en seco y miro al cielo -¡AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó Nagumo con algo de temor ante un sordo eco que las calles había llenado.

-Si- Dijo casi en un susurro –Sigamos- Ordenó. Reanudaron su labor de ir persona a persona preguntando, no eran muchas las que había, pero perder oportunidades no era una opción. Se acercarían y cuestionarían sobre…

-¿Un chico alto, pelo rubio extremadamente largo, camiseta blanca?

-No, lo siento niño, no lo hemos visto- Respondió la joven pareja, aparentemente algo borracha.

-Si bueno, gracias- Dijo Nagumo mientras buscaba a alguien más que tal vez podría ayudarlo. No muy lejos de el estaba Suzuno ejecutando la misma tarea.

-Hmm… ¿Dices un chico de pelo rubio?- Preguntó el anciano mientas se reclinaba en su mecedora.

-Sí, como de mi edad- Añadió el serio chico. El viejo hombre se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Hace no mucho vi a un chico caminar por las calles. Bueno, si se le puede llamar caminar a eso- Dijo remarcando la notable prisa que parecía tener –Se veía realmente enojado- Suspiró –¿Será él a quién buscas?

-Debe ser- Confirmó algo esperanzado -¿A dónde se dirigió?

-A las afueras de Inazuma, no muy lejos de aquí. Creo que tomó el camino hacia los terrenos abandonados- El chico asintió -Espero encuentres a tu amigo- Deseó el hombre, notando el empeño y preocupación que el niño y su amigo empeñaban en aquella tarea.

-Gracias- Dio una leve reverencia y salió a buscar a Nagumo.

-¡Quítate escuincle!- **(Abril:** **Si alguien no sabe lo que significa es una expresión que se refiere a un niño, también esta chamaco entre otras que no recuerdo) **Dijo un enojado hombre (Igualmente borracho) tratando de pegarle al pelirrojo con una botella –No molestes- Terminó dándose la vuelta.

-¡Ay! Esta gente- Masculló Haruya.

-Sígueme Burn, alguien lo vio caminar a las afueras de Inazuma.

-Por fin- Suspiró –Por algún motivo a todas las personas que les preguntaba estaban evrias…

Lágrimas de ira resbalaban por sus flameantes mejillas. Poca atención había prestado a su entorno y cuando menos se lo espero…

-¡Ah!- Inhaló una fracción de segundo cuando su más reciente paso no encontró tierra firme… si no un oscuro agujero.

Con aquél mal paso, sintió como todo su peso se venía abajo al cayendo al vació; primero dándose una pirueta pegada a la tierra golpeándose la espalda contra el suelo, rodando y rodando mas abajo, después de cómo cinco volteretas, su espalda dio un ultimo y fuerte golpe que le expulsó todo el aire de los pulmones. Abrió los ojos, sus pulmones suplicaban por aire mientras él se retorcía a causa del doloroso impacto. Era un hoyo de no más de cuatro metros de alto y uno de ancho, alzó un poco la cabeza hacia el frente; abajo del pozo se extendía un camino que solo habitaba la penumbra, de éste no se podían ver más de unos metros para transformarse en pura oscuridad, probablemente una pequeña mina o el inicio de una construcción. El dolor que había olvidado con anterioridad siendo repasado por ira retornó. Y aquélla ira que lo había estrangulado por dentro se desvaneció por completo como humo en los cielos, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Aplicando todo la fuerza que le quedaba se paró tambaleando, apoyándose contra la pared. Observó nuevamente la altura del lugar y suspiró decidido. Sujetándose de las piedras que se hundían en la pared, se impulsó levemente hacia arriba; paso a paso, buscando donde acomodar el pie, se elevaba poco a poco… pero poco había de que apoyarse la tierra era lisa.

-No ¡NO!- Pero ya era muy tarde, la pequeña roca de la que se había sujetado se zafó de su hogar, enviando al herido chico de vuelta al fondo. Golpeando el suelo con la espalda y cabeza soltó una lagrima, cuánto le dolía… si pudiera expresarlo lo haría. Cerró los ojos y respiró unos segundos mientras el reciente golpe se le pasaba. Se alzó una vez más, tomándose un mayor tiempo que en la ejecución anterior. Pocas energías le quedaban, debía salir pronto de ahí o estaría estancado por mucho tiempo… y realmente, no había muchas esperanzas de que aguantara mucho tiempo, muy pocas en realidad.

Se sujetó nuevamente de unas piedras pero al tratar de montar los pies éstos resbalaban. Tratando una vez más, se impulsó lo mejor que pudo logrando levantarse más de treinta centímetros… pero las fuerzas no le bastaron.

Una voltereta al revés terminando boca arriba.

De un momento a otro todas las fuerzas lo abandonaron; le recordaba mucho a cuando uno hace bastante ejercicio sin parar, pero cuando hace eso mismos es como si todo el esfuerzo que empleaste se te viniera de golpe y uno ya no se puede levantar, como si el suelo quisiera mantenerlo pegado contra él, como un imán.

Cerró los ojos rendido, sin esperanzas. Respirando constantemente; el aire entrando y saliendo, fluyendo. Pasaron unos segundos, minutos tal vez pero abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Suspiró maravillado, en todo ese tiempo no se había percatado de lo bella que estaba la luna; la luz le encogió las pupilas mientras observaba inexpresivo el gran círculo sobre él, el cálido destello le iluminaba el rostro y las ropas rasgadas. Sobre el agujero en el que reposaba exhausto voló un cuervo que no presto mínima atención.

-No estaría en esta situación si tuviera mis alas- Susurró perdido en el resplandor de la luna –Estaría fuera de este pozo y de esta situación…- El silencio se prolongó –Me encuentro sin alas… sin salida- Cerró los ojos mientras el sueño lo arrastró a las profundidades de la oscuridad, estaba solo de nuevo.

**=)**

Alguna vez han estado durmiendo pero comienzan a despertar porque hay sombras bloqueando la luz del sol, se mueven del otro lado de tus párpados, y el efecto te incomoda. A mí me ha sucedido, y eso es justamente lo que le sucedía a Afuro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pensó apenas despertando, aún entre el sueño y la realidad, ya había amanecido y el sol se elevaba. Algo se movía afuera, la luz le molestaba, sombras. Movió su brazo colocándolo sobre los ojos aún cerrados, sorprendido de tener las energías para moverlo. Entreabrió los ojos pero los cerró con rapidez, la luz los lastimaba. Trató una vez más aún con el brazo alzado… había dos sombras allá arriba, no podía ver sus rostros solo eran siluetas que lo miraban hincados en la tierra. Las sombras se aclararon poco a poco, una de ellas tenía cabellos rojos, la otra grises casi blancos. Lo supo… eran ellos… sus amigos. Bajó el brazo y los miró consternado, estaban heridos; Nagumo tenía una fea cortada en la frente que la bajaba por la ceja izquierda, se veía profunda, era esa junto a muchos otros raspones; Suzuno al igual que el otro estaba lleno de raspaduras, manchado por tierra con el cabello alborotado.

Aphrodi se sentó lentamente en su lugar, cuidándose de no hacer esfuerzo que pudiera lastimarlo. Ellos lo miraban, él a ellos, ninguno de los tres dio expresión alguna, ¿Qué era lo que pensaban o sentían? Después de unos segundos Suzuno extendió su mano y a continuación Nagumo por igual. Ahí estaban ambas manos, se las ofrecían para que las tomara y le ayudaran a subir. Él las tomó con sus dos manos… los dos jóvenes jalaron y él se impulsó.

Cuando Afuro levantó la mirada, hincado en el suelo al igual que sus amigos, miró sus rostros, sabía que lo habían estado buscando, lo leía en su piel, en los raspones, las cortadas. En un futuro no muy lejano descubriría que la cortada de Nagumo se la causó mientras bajaba por una loma y tropezaba golpeándose con una roca. También descubriría que los numerosos raspones que tenía Suzuno habían sido provocados al caminar por un pequeño bosque lleno de árboles secos y hiedra. Descubriría que lo buscaron toda la noche en aquel basto terreno, que se separaron y más.

Los tres chicos se pararon, el rubio con la ayuda de los otros, sonrió levemente, una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, una del verdadero Aphrodi; sus amigos hicieron lo mismo y al mirarse… supieron que todo estaría bien, no sabia que iba a pasar, pero de algún modo lo estaría y ellos lo sabían.

El alto joven aún podía sentir las despiadadas cortadas en su espalda, pero tenerlos a ellos junto a él le hacía sentir que el dolor se apaciguaba. Y con ayuda de ambos ex-capitanes de Alien, Afuro apoyó los brazos sobre sus hombros, y juntos caminaron de regreso, buscando el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

….

Pero ahí… donde nadie miraba en aquel momento, en la camisa rasgada de joven debido a la caída, junto a las profundas cortadas que tanto dolor le habían causado, se asomaba tímidamente algo, que se escondía tras las andrajosas ropas del joven… era una pequeña y blanca pluma.

**Abril: Tada! Ya se que esta mas corto que los demás… pero ese era su destino… ¡LES JURO QUE ESTABA MEJOR LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO IMAGINE! ¡LO TENIA TODO TAAAAN CLARO! (Se va a llorar por el remedo de obra que escribió) **

**Vamos chicos, estoy lista para enfrentar las consecuencias de este final, siéntanse libres de decir lo que piensan (Todo)**

**Bueno, solo estoy feliz de haber acabado esta historia, que alivio n.n admito que pudo haber estado mejor pero, pff , bueno **

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**-Badgirlanime (Mi editora y querida amiga)**

**-Aika-chan20 (Gracias por esta ahí!)**

**-Alone Dakaro (Gracias por SIEMPRE estar ahí )**

**-Astarottr Lawliet Fubuki Sino**

**-Bunny Esuri**

**-Clair Beacons (Gracias por tus largos reviws cariño!)**

**-Elise River**

**-Fubuki-kun (Y Kaze-kun por su puesto)**

**-IkiroZuyiname**

**-Ina11fanmoonlaight (Pequeño demonio te quiero pero… aff -.-U)**

**-Medemoiselle le Chat**

**-Mar 2310 (Fuiste la primera en comentar ;) **

**-Monkey D. Sebas (Maldito, solo leíste el primer capitulo -w-U)**

**-Quesna-ai**

**-Shirou81**

**-Soy YO-SARIEL**

**-The Psiioniic**

**-Tri-Ni Sette01**

**-Yume no Kofuku**

**-Fubuki-kazelo**

**-Konotita**

**-MimiJBF**

**-Namiwi (Gracias por hacerte una cuenta solo para comentarme ;)**

**-Natz Princesa (Gracias por la ayuda cuando la pedí)**

**-Kizara Furenji**

**De algunos solo me agregaron a favoritos, de otros me comentaron (Lamento si no puedo ponerle comentaritos a todos u.u), pero de cualquier modo ¡Muchas gracias y felices fiestas (..cofcof)! A todos los que me leyeron igual o.n**

**Y chicos… no se si esto califique como final feliz.**


	10. ESPEREN!

**Abril: CHICOS! Se me olvido decirles algo muy importante (Para mi) Y es de donde saque la inspiración para esta historia.**

**Bueno pues fue de esta Imagen **.net/276287 **cópienlo péguenlo y les aparéese n.n**

**Nuevamente dejen que les agradezca fu fabulosa paciencia. Y si Alone, es la misma imagen que tienes de perfil n.n y no tu imagen la pusiste despues.**

**Y díganme si les gustaría que la historia de ¡Hermano, he visto un ángel! Tenga un segundo capitulo sobre el (Trágico) pasado de Aphrodi? **


End file.
